Naruto's Game Life
by TheMasterG
Summary: Naruto woke up to the option to attain [The Gamer] ability, he of course accepted. However during the tutorial something happens, that changes Naruto for ever.M for language and gore. Is a supercrossover with multiple animes, mangas, web comics and games
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other series that have been used here.**

**Tutorials aren't easy**

**Would you like to take the tutorial to ga****in [The Gamer****]****? This Ability will allow you to live your life as if you are a videogame character.**

**[Yes/No]**

**P.S. You may control the Text boxes and the selections by the voice commands, hand motions or focusing your thoughts.**

I, Naruto Uzumaki, woke up to the words above displayed on a text box right in front of me.

"Oh my Kami! Did my life turn into a videogame? This is awesome" was what I was thinking at the time.

After all, playing videogames were one of the few things that made me happy, next to watching animes, reading mangas, manhwas, web comics and light novels.

In particular the text box reminded me of Han Jee Han's ability [The Gamer] from a manhwa, I was reading. And I couldn't help but think that since I'm getting a tutorial which Jee-Han didn't get, that my new life of grinding would be much easier than his.

And my decision to hit yes in that box, took my life to a whole new path, one that started with me in a vast black alternate dimension with all the weapons I've seen in my videogames littered on the floor versus someone that looked like me, that claimed to be me and constantly criticized me.

5 minutes later

*drip**drip*Blood continues to drip from deep cut on my left shoulder, a shallow cut on the center of my chest and some minor slices on the rest of my chest.

"What's wrong, 'me' *pant*? Is that*drip* all you've got *pant*!? Oh wait, yeah, that's probably*pant* all that the pathetic, dense, useless, idiot me can do" screamed the other 'me' whilst wiping my, no, our blood from the replica of "Zero's Blade" from Borderlands 2 he's holding.

"*Arrgh**hah*hah*hah*" I groan in pain and also pant in fatigue from running away from him and dodging his attacks.

This 'other' me had appeared 10 meters in front of me when I was teleported to this place after choosing 'yes' to the tutorial option mentally. 'It' immediately grabbed a lance next to him and tried to stab me in the chest, a strike that I narrowly dodged by twisting my body to the side and then immediately started running backwards, trying to get some distance between us to analyses the situation.

From then on he claimed to be 'me' and mocked my life, my desire to be noticed, my love for pranking and my love for ramen. I then asked him, about why he was trying to kill me and he responded with "Why the hell not? A useless fellow like you has accomplished nothing with your life besides make everyone in Konoha hate you, have the girl you 'love' hate you and be the dead last at the Academy. In fact when I kill you, emphasis on when, I will replace you in the real world along with obtaining [The Gamer] ability, I will become a better Naruto Uzumaki than you could ever be!"

And then he continued, and after a while of the taunting, insults and attempts to kill me I realized that he was right about my life. About not achieving anything noteworthy, being an idiot, being probably a disappointment to my parents, may they rest in peace. Have I ever done anything I can be proud off? The answer to that question was honestly no, my grades were horrible, I'm an idiot, and I can't think of any one that has anything good to say about me other than Jiji.

Would I become the so called hero because I got the main character like power? While I don't think that I'm evil, everyone does call me the Demon Brat so there must be a reason.

But would I change due to getting this power? I suppose the answer is I will, but will it be for the better?

And every time I think about these questions, his insults and how he was right about me, I lose my will to fight.

But even after all this, I don't want to die. My wounds hurt a lot right now, and I'm scared of getting hurt but I'm even more afraid of dying and what happens after that.

"Finally decided to let me kill you, huh?*pant* That's more like it, but don't worry I will make it as painless as I can, so just stay right there*pant*." He said in a tone that can be described as gleeful and so he took his time walking to me, which I can guess is due to him being as tired as him.

I look in front of me and I see a pair of white, black and red swords stabbed in the ground just in the corner of my eye, specifically Krato's Blades of Chaos from God of War but they were not chained together like in the games.

But why should I give up? There's no guarantee that this other 'me' was going to be any better than me just because he acknowledges my faults, for all I know from his attitude and the fact that he immediately tried to kill me, he is probably homicidal.

I don't want to die here, I don't want to die as I am now, some idiotic attention seeking, demon brat.

When I die, I will die after I'm satisfied with my life, after I have made my parents proud.

I came to this conclusion after all the fighting (which consisted of me dodging or at least trying to dodge his attacks).

I turned and dashed for The Blades of Chaos, picking up each of the blades and holding them in each hand. I then turned to see the other 'me' shaking his head in disapproval.

"Took you long enough to decide to fight, to kill, but do you really think you have what is takes? He asked.

"I understand that there's no way out of this place besides killing each other, and it's quite obvious that this is the only way to end the tutorial. In my defense you attacked me first, but more than that, I will not die here. I will not die to you, and not like this. I… know that I wasn't the best person ever, but I will change, I will put this power to good use, and because of that, I will kill you".

"Do you really think you can kill me with an injured left shoulder and your injuries? Well whatever, it won't be my problem after this is over" he said, then he imitated a normal attack stance as he used the Wyvern Lance from Final Fantasy XIII.

I ignored the pain from my injuries, I put one foot forward using a dual wielding stance where my chest was unprotected and I hold both my swords to my sides.

I know that I will die from blood loss if this keeps up because of the cutting power of Zero's sword, so I have to kill him with this attack.

A lance's strongest move is its thrust and its advantage is its range.

But the other 'me' is still me, and for all of confidence he is still as unskilled as I am in weapons so reacting and withdrawing skillfully will not be in his ability.

We are currently 5 meters apart, I start dashing at him first, and he waits for me to get in his range, and since I am attacking using a lower aggressive stance I am leaving my head and upper body completely exposed. I'm unskilled so I have to gamble that he will be aiming for my heart or head.

At 2 meters apart his lance was about to meet my chest, but my left hand had already completed its upper-left diagonal slash which I started 3 meters away from him in anticipation for a thrust towards my chest. I deflected the thrust with just enough power for it be pushed to the right of my chest with only a small cut to my arm. Once I got pass the tip of the lance I dropped one of the blades of Chaos and grabbed Zero's Sword with my right hand and pulled him towards me through the lance.

I pushed myself forward against the defenseless doppelganger and as I took one large step I slashed him with the other Blade of Chaos. Leaving a large diagonal gash from his right shoulder to his lower left torso.

"Kuahhh…Arrggg *wheeze*", he let go of the lance of his hands as he fell to his knees.

"Well…. Looks like you get to live, I guess…" his voice started to strain.

I caught the Blade of Chaos on the ground with my left hand, then I put both swords in an X position at his neck. Intending to behead

him. "Sorry, but I… don't intend to die, nor will I live as stupidly as I have lived." My hands start shaking again.

Clearly he noticed my shaking hands and surprisingly he responded with, "Don't need to be sorry… live how you want…that's not what I wanted… I just wanted to live a full life…And to do more than I could ever dreamed about" He coughed up some blood then looked at me straight in the eyes. "Hey… I was decent enough to offer a quick death… care to return the favor?" he asked with a small smirk

My hands stopped shaking and I looked at him resolutely and said, "Sure… And thanks for setting me straight." I said to him.

"All I said was stuff you already knew…. you just needed to start thinking about it…I would know… after all… I'm you" he replied with a smile while closing his eyes.

"Yeah… you're me… and I promise you, no, myself that I will live a life I can be proud of… but thanks anyway, goodbye…" I replied and lifted my hands outwardly to gather momentum, then brought down the swords on his neck. It wasn't a clean beheading, I'm not strong enough to do something like that, so all I could do was slice through till the bone.

After that, the world dissolved. And I was back in my room, my hands empty and….

Back to present

**HP and SP are fully restored.**

**By making smart combat decisions and making wise life decisions you wisdom has increased by 10.**

I mentally dismissed the message and the screen disappeared from my sight.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that both the pain and my wounds were gone, but there was a very light and shallow scar on my arm. I take off my shirt and see that there were similar scars where I was injured before, but there was no discomfort left from the wounds and none while moving my left shoulder which had a larger wound.

Suddenly a flood of information entered my head, basic information about my ability. Stat points, inventory, skills, quests, reincarnation and other options filled my head. After the information stopped flowing into my head I found myself calmer than I had ever been. I found myself thinking back to me taking a life but whilst I felt disturbed I soon found myself thinking rationally regardless.

"Status" I said softly, despite knowing from the information in my head that I could mentally will the screen to appear.

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki **Age**: 10

**LVL: **1 **EXP: **0/15

**Title**: Prankster King **Affiliation**: None

**Race: **Human

**HP: **1500/1500 **Regen: **100 per hour

**CP: **1000/1000 **Regen: **5 per minute

**STR: **6 (5+1)

**END: **15 (15+0)

**AGI: **5 (4+1)

**INT: **4 (4+0)

**WIS: **11 (11+0)

**ENG: **8 (8+0)

**LUK: **100 (100+0)

**Points: **0

**Ryo: **500

**LVL**: Level, a basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength. When you get enough EXP you will level up and gain some status points.

**HP**: A representation of your life force and health. When HP reaches zero you die.

**CP**: A representation of your Chakra. Used to perform skills.

**STR**: Governs brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical output will be, be it in attacks, movement or defense.

**END**: Governs physical endurance. The greater your endurance the greater your stamina and defense will be. Increases HP capacity.

**AGI**: Governs reflexes, agility, coordination, speed and accuracy. The higher it is, the higher your speed, critical rate, dodge rate and accuracy will be.

**INT**: Governs the ability to process and store information, increases your Chakra control and efficiency.

**WIS**: Governs sensibility, perceptiveness, willpower and the ability to make information useful. Increases Chakra regen.

Also increases dodge, critical rates and accuracy by a bit.

**ENG: **Governs energy sources, like mana or chakra, etc... Increases Chakra pool, spell damage and energy defence.

**LUK**: Luck controls how much events will be in your favour, and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increases drop rates, chance for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not increase naturally unless you experience a streak of good luck.

"HOLY SHIT how did my Luck get that high!?"

"My Wisdom is at 11 now, which meant that my Wisdom was at 1 before I resolved myself. It seems I really was that dumb, heh" I chuckled lightly in self-depreciation for a moment before saying "Skills".

**Skills list**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows for a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

**Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

**[Beginner's Boost] – Passive –**

**Description: Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of [The Gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

**Description: This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

**[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 1%**

**Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger.**

**Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 70%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to freely wield swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords.**

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 50%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to use two weapons better. Dual Wielding Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two swords in each hand.**

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 0.5**

After taking a look at my skills, I check the clock and its 6 a.m. in the morning, I have to leave for the academy at 7 a.m. to make it on time.

I don't know what this [Eye of the Mind] skill comes from, but it's pretty awesome.

I then decide to get to try to obtain one of the most important skill for anyone with this ability. I then stared at my uniform and made random observations in my head when I felt an energy leaving my eyes and returning in an instant. A pop up appeared right after that.

**You have gained a skill through a special action!**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 1**

**Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information.**

**The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and WIS.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 1**

**[Orange-Jumpsuit] – Rank: F – Durability: 12/12 – Def: 4**

**Description: Cheap Orange Jumpsuit. A jumpsuit that was about to be thrown to the garbage by the owner of a clothes store but Naruto was able to buy it at a cheap price, and because of Naruto's reputation for wearing it, the jumpsuit decreases your reputation gain.**

Keikaku Doori (Just as Planned), as I thought, my ability is extremely similar to Han Jee Han's version of [The Gamer]. I then decided to turn on my computer and go online to reread the first few chapters of 'The Gamer' for reference. I then decided on the obvious course of action, Han Jee Han's method of training for physical stats, studying hard for INT but also pumping stats into INT as its harder to obtain that than physical stats, is a decent strategy. However Chakra seems to be separate from INT and stems mostly from ENG. I will have to increase that ASAP to grind skills. Although I also have to increase my WIS so that I can come up with better strategies to increase my other stats in a more efficient manner.

I should increase [Observe]'s level till I can get enough information to tell who's dangerous and who's not. This will also be good for understanding my abilities in relation to others. Considering it costs 1 MP and I regenerate back 5 MP per minute I have to use it at least 5 times per minute for maximum efficiency.

From the information that flowed into my head, [ID Create] and [ID Escape] can be made, but I will handle that after the academy, as paying attention in class will likely increase my abysmal INT plus I'm likely to get some much needed quest which will help me level up and increase my ENG for CP to spam.

I also need to find skill books, they will disappear if I choose to learn skills from them so I will avoid using library books and will instead note down useful books then use my own money to buy them myself, I don't plan to become a thief unless absolutely necessary. I should start by searching my room for any books that could be used.

Lastly, I should put anything useful into my inventory such as money and weapons. It's better to be on the safe side, and it will make sure none of my money will be lost by accident.

**You have made a series of wise decisions and as a result your wisdom has increased by 2.**

As I thought, making simple pragmatic decisions increased my WIS, I suppose I really was that dumb. In any case I better get to it.

I walked to the bathroom to shower and made sure to use observe at least 5 times every minute on random objects.

I soon came across my Infamous 1 disc and to my surprise a pop up alert appeared.

**You have acquired a skill disc!**

**Would you like to learn [Infamousverse Powers]?**

**Yes/No**

Choosing yes in my head the disc disappeared and knowledge that seems like it was plucked out of the Infamous wiki was absorbed by my brain.

After that my brain processes all the cutscenes and gameplay scenes scenes.

Finally the information about Conduits and Conduit Powers within the game is assimilated into my knowledge.

**[Infamousverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use Conduit Powers and techniques from the Infamousverse.**

**Effects may differ from the Infamousverse based on the rules of your current world.**

So it seems it only allows me to use Conduit Powers and all that but not give me any usable skills.

I suppose I should also try to see if any of my manga, anime and games can be used to create skills.

My [Observe] has already levelled up to 3 which is pretty good for half an hour I guess.

I hear my door bell ring so I walked down to the door and opened it and found Iruka. I greet him while using [Observe] on him. I found that I could see his stats and if anything it seems the average stat for an average adult seems to be 10, other than that there was nothing special about his stats and description.

"Naruto, you ok? When did you get that scratch on your arm?" Iruka asked.

Thankfully my [Gamer's Mind] kept me calm and I said.

"Oh, I accidentally scratched my arm on a screw on my bedside table, it wasn't deep or anything so I went ahead and disinfected it and put a plaster on it for the night." I lied, thankfully he thinks it's a scratch and not a scar for whatever reason.

Honestly I'm feeling guiltier than usual for lying to Iruka, I want to make him proud but as much as I would love to be honest and tell him I got thrown into an alternate dimension and then got the scars from fighting a doppelganger of myself that wielded a dragon spear, I highly doubt it will be to my immediate and long-term benefit if he had the Hokage send me to a psychiatrist.

You have gained a skill through a special action!

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 6%**

**Description: A ability to deceive others about your intentions and actions through the use of lies, half-truths and tricks.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT and WIS by 2.5**

"So I'll see you later Iruka-sensei".

"Ok Naruto, see you in class, and don't be late"

Looks like I have to live with a bit of guilt to get stronger, but if it will help me live life to the fullest then I won't waste my time feeling guilty about it.

After eating breakfast, I put on my shoes and got ready to leave the house when suddenly…

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Get to the Academy on time!**

**Objectives: Exactly what the title says**

**Completion reward: 30 EXP**

**Failure penalty: Decreased reputation with Iruka Umino**

I accept the quest mentally and go to the street in front of my house.

I ran towards the school at top speed, intending to build up either my AGI or END. Of course, I made sure to use observe on my fellow students who I saw on the way. It would seem that the average stats for Academy Students range from 6-8, with some INT reaching 10, I suppose that's expected from the prestigious Konoha Academy.

Right now I'm in my second year of the Academy, currently at the start of my 2nd week of the Year. I need to prepare for the 4th year exams in 2 years, so raising INT and possibly getting EXP from quests would be good. I can also use the cold weather to learn [Cold Resistance] or something similar. Which reminds me, I have to buy some weights so I can train and increase my physical states quicker.

I reached the Academy within 10 minutes and Thank Kami for my high endurance and although I wasn't tired, my legs were hurting, but even though it was hard, I didn't give up because I needed to get stronger, to fight stronger Shinobi and because I want to become a strong Shinobi I cannot live my life in bliss and in peace, so I need to get stronger and prepare for what may, no, will come. In the end I arrived at school 20 minutes earlier than usual.

**By sprinting and continuous running you have increased AGI and END by 1.**

Excellent, excellent, just as planned. Muahahahahaha. OK time to stop laughing to myself in my head.

**Quest Completed!**

**30 + 5 EXP received**

**You have levelled up twice! Gain 10 Stat Points!**

I called up my Status screen to check my current stats.

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki **Age**: 10

**LVL: **3 **EXP: **5/45

**Title**: Prankster King **Affiliation**: None

**Race: **Human

**HP: **1600/1600 **Regen: **110 per minute

**MP: **1000 **Regen: **15.5 per minute

**STR: **6 (5+1)

**END: **16 (15+1)

**AGI: **6 (4+2)

**INT: **7.5 (4+3.5)

**WIS: **15.5 (11+4.5)

**ENG: **8 (8+0)

**LUK: **100 (100+0)

**Points: **10

**Ryo: **500

Well now, interestingly I have somehow quickly surpassed the average adult in Wisdom simply by deciding to make the most of my life. I'm pretty sure my ability is trying to say something about the average person, but that isn't my immediate concern right now. Raising INT, ENG and WIS are one of the most pressing concerns.

WIS is obviously important and so is INT but I will have to see if I can increase it normally at lower levels first, the most likely possibility is that at higher levels it will become more difficult to increase them naturally, therefore, saving points till the benefits from training for the points becomes significantly lower the benefits of increasing them through my level up points will be the most efficient method.

The first value of my stats are the total stats whilst the brackets reflect base stats and bonus stats from skills. If I keep levelling up [Observe] my INT should quickly rise.

I should also try to calculate the EXP algorithm, or at least find a game with a similar algorithm, I get the feeling I have seen an MMORPG with the EXP requirement at level one to be at 15 EXP. But I can't seem to recall it.

In any case I decide to fiddle with the options and to study some of the books before class starts. I turn on the [Auto-Loot] function and the [Hide Player Information] which apparently obscures what people can discern of me aside of what they already know or expect of me. I decide to put 4 points into WIS and put 4 into ENG and the rest into INT and this ability might not be fair, but I mean you get handsome guys like Sasuke Uchiha getting all the girls, so why should I play fair. Which reminds me I should probably check his stats when I see him.

After doing some quick math I summarized that every point in END probably equated to 100 HP per stat, and chakra regen per minute is increased by 1 per every WIS stat point.

Soon after, Sakura and Sasuke arrived just before class started. I used observe on both of them.

**Name**: Sakura Haruno **Age**: 10

**LVL: **2 **EXP: **3/34

**Title**: Fan girl **Affiliation**: Konoha

**Race: **Human

**HP: **500/500

**CP: **50/50

**STR: **2

**END: **2

**AGI: **2

**INT: **10

**WIS: **8

**ENG: **2

**LUK: **2

Her physical stats are really bad, but mental stats are pretty high.

**Name**: Sasuke Uchiha **Age**: 10

**LVL: **4 **EXP: **0/60

**Title**: Last Uchiha **Affiliation**: None

**Race: **Human

**HP: **700/700

**MP: **500/500

**STR: **6

**END: **5

**AGI: **7

**INT: **8

**WIS: **8

**ENG: **6

**LUK: **6

Good stats, but what can you expect from the 'Perfect Uchiha'.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to go on a date with me?" Sakura asked Sasuke with a hopeful expression.

"No" he quickly responded and then sat on his normal chair

"Hey Sakura…"

"Shut up Naruto, I'm not going on a date with you" and the she swung her arm trying to punch me in the head, but I caught the punch and looked into her eyes.

"Now listen here you bitch and listen well, I was only trying to wish you a good day and you try to punch me? If you ever do that shit again it break your fuckin Neck, and don't worry about me asking you on a date, I'm afraid that if I ever dated you when you tried to kiss me, you'd break my head with your huge forehead" I said to her using with an expression of rage in my face.

I then sat next to Sasuke and said "You're lucky, I'm blocking the fan girls from talking to you".

Sasuke stared at me without moving an inch for like about 10 seconds, before asking.

"Who are you, the dobe would never talk like that to Sakura or would help me?" I calmly looked at him and at this point half of the class was staring at us but I paid them no attention.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not an impostor, it's just that circumstances and some thinking has led me to focus my priorities. I intend to live my life in a way I can make me and my parents, may they rest in peace, proud, and as such I have no intention of returning to living a life thinking about Sakura and trying to get attention at every waking moment. And because I know how you fell about your family I think that maybe we could become friends. You might think I have simply found another way to get attention, but I assure you I simply want to make the most of my life, and to do that I can no longer live as I have before. Now, lesson is about to start, if you want to say something save it for the break." I replied without hesitating and without pausing, thinking back at it I must have a bit tired. I suppose that's because of the reminder of myself before that messed up 'tutorial' boss.

Most of the class at this point had a shocked look on their faces whilst I was sat back down at my seat and opened my Taijutsu textbook to begin studying. Along with some whispers about them disbelieving I have changed, some about this being the first time I had talked back to Sakura and some giving me the benefit of the doubt etc…

In any case, that's not my problem, I intend to increase my INT as much as I can ASAP for the 4ft year exams, and so I used every moment during the lesson to study when I can.

I made sure to pay attention during the first class whilst occasionally using observe on various people. Hinata's and

Shikamaru's stats physical stats were around and above the average adult, with STR and AGI hovering around 7.

Shikamaru's INT and WIS stats were actually pretty good, being 20 each. Other than that, the rest of the class was pretty standard for academy students except that their INT was usually their highest stat. It would seem that most of the girls had an average to above average LUK stat whilst the boys generally somehow had shitty LUK stats.

**You have listened in class and took notes diligently, as a result your INT has increased by 1.**

Sakura did not talk to me during the breaks in between classes and instead glared at me intensely.

They were definitely hostile glares…

You have gained a skill from detecting bloodlust!

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 18%**

**Description: An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

**Current range: 11 meters**

After studying and getting though more classes till the lunch break.

**You have listened in class and took notes diligently, as a result your INT has increased by 1.**

I had gained another INT point. After lunch break me, Shikamaru and Chouji went to talk with me on the rooftop. Where the 'talk' basically revolved around asking why I decided to make such a drastic change I decided to shock them a bit and I took off my shirt and showed them my scars which I got from the fight. A deep one on my left shoulder, a medium horizontal slash at the center of my torso, some minor slash scars on the rest of my chest and one shallow slash on my arm.

"Don't bother asking where I got them, I won't be telling you anytime soon. But what I can say that I intend to make sure I won't be getting any more of these." After that I put back on my shirt, and went to the cafeteria to eat.

Using [Observe] on the food shows that eating food grants temporary stat bonuses through usually with an AGI penalty, makes sense that you can't move as fast on a full stomach. Most of the food heals HP by a percentage amount, which is good for me since that means I can stock up on food in my inventory and the benefits of the food will scale well when I get stronger.

After school I made a trip to the library and noted down some books on mythology that apparently enables me to learn skills from them. After that I went and bought a Bokken from a store, the purchase left me with 450 ryo left. I should ask Teuchi-jiji for chores so I can get some extra cash as well. As I walked home I picked up whatever sticks, stones and leaves I saw on the way.

I jogged back home and went to the hidden garden in the forest at the back of my any case I tried to create the skill [ID Create], while the Chakra gathered in my hand and was about to spread out it returned back to my body, it would seem that I either need more ENG or INT. So I decide to use a Skyrim disc I had and a text box appeared.

**You have acquired a skill disc!**

**Would you like to learn [Elder Scrollsverse Magic]?**

**Yes/No**

I hit yes and another text box appeared.

**[Elder Scrollsverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use Elder Scrolls Magic and techniques from the Elder Scrollsverse.**

**Effects may differ from the Elder Scrollsverse based on the rules of your current world.**

And because I probably needed more INT and ENG to create an ID so I decided to use Elder Scrollsverse Magic to level up my ENG and practice some control.

**Quest Alert! (Optional)**

**Title: Learn Elder Scrollsverse Magic before the evening!**

**Objectives: Make Elder Scrollsverse Magic into skills.**

**Completion reward: 100 EXP per magic skill learnt**

**Failure penalty: None**

I accepted the quest without hesitation, no way am I turning down free EXP.

I took out some sticks used [Observe], then I tried to flow the now available mana into a branch and to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. Soon information about its purpose as a tree branch to hold leaves and pass on nutrients flowed in my head, then the branch fell as a result of a fat cat landing on it, then it was picked up by me. This took about 3 minutes for it to work.

**You have gained 2 new skills through a special action.**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 40% MP cost: 3**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gained and at a quicker rate.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5, and increase in INT by 0.5.**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 69%**

**Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

Next up is [Reinforcement], this time I flow mana into the branch and tried to fill in the gaps whilst forcing the brittle parts to harden, at the same time I compressed the wood inwards in the shape of sharp pick. This took about a minute.

**You have gained 2 new skills through a special action.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 37% MP cost: 5**

**Description: A spell that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

**Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 20% for an hour**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 44% MP cost: 3**

**Description:** **As the name suggests it is one of the most important spells in the school Alteration, the spell that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

OK, I seem to have accidentally used two types of spells at the same time. Good thing the Mana and Chakra poll where the same. Not sure why I've been succeeding the first time so far, I mean what happened to all that 'To be a mage is to walk with that shit', I haven't even loss any HP.

[Observe]

I look at the branch and saw that it now resembled a sharp wooden pick, it was also harder than before. I decided to store it in my inventory in case I need to gouge out someone's eyeball in the future.

**[Altered Wooden Pick] – Rank: F – Durability: 6/5 – ATK: 3 +0.3**

**Description: Originally an ordinary wooden branch, alteration has reshaped it into a dense and sharp wooden pick.**

**Perfect for gouging out eyeballs.**

That took 13 mana in total including using [Observe] but I had already regenerated about 70 mana since it took 4 minutes to do all that.

Next up on the list is [Projection], it's probably still a shit no matter what I do, but I need another Bokken to practice dual wielding until I learn [Tracing]. I take out my Bokken from my inventory and used [Structural Grasp] and [Observe] on it.

**[Cheap Bokken] – Rank: F – Durability: 20/20 – ATK: 8**

**Description: A cheap Bokken, useful enough to bash a couple of heads in, durability varies based on denseness of the head it hits.**

Let's see if I can get at least get [Projection] to work. After making sure none of my neighbours are looking in. I then imagine the Cheap Bokken with all the paltry history behind it, it's not [Tracing] since I'm not using all the extra steps, but I think it might turn up better than some crappy normal projection if I use its history.

**You have gained a new skills through a special action.**

**[Projection] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 66% MP cost: 5**

**Description: A combined spell of both the Illusion and Alteration schools of Magic. A spell that conjures an illusion of an Item and then transmutes the item with the air around it to make it solid. But because it is still an Illusion, it will fade way in time.**

**Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

**Basic Duration of Projection: 2 hours**

**Basic strength of projection: 30%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 0.5**

Definitely the luckiest day of my life. Tutorial Boss aside. [Observe]

**[Projected Cheap Bokken] – Rank: G – Durability: 8/8 – ATK: 3- Duration: 3 hours**

**Description: A cheap Bokken, useful enough to bash a couple of heads in, durability varies based on denseness of the head it hits. It's projected, so it sucks (more).**

Its 4:10 pm right now and the projection will fade by dinner time so I better get started ASAP. But first I will have to rewatch the Sword Art Online with Kirito vs. Gleameyes in slow motion, I have to at least try to copy [Starburst Stream], I mean, the skill name is too cool to ignore.

5 minutes later

I began to get used to attacking with my dual Bokkens, surprisingly my shitty projected Bokken was of equal weight to my actual Bokken, which I guess is a benefit.

After an hour of practicing basic slashes, blocks and parries whilst mixing things up with a mix of the previous spells that I learned for mana efficiency sake through. Which consisted of projecting more bokkens, altering them to make them sharper then reinforcing them. I managed to get all those skills to Lvl.3, although sadly I did not get a [Blocking] or [Parrying] skill. I also did a couple of standard exercises like push-ups and sit-ups in between. All in all I managed to get 1 STR, AGI and END in that hour. Which honestly is pretty amazing for an hour's work. If there are any moderators I pray that they don't nerf me.

**As a result of making a series of efficient and pragmatic choices, your WIS has increased by 1.**

After a 5 minute rest the time is now 5:20pm, I then went on to start recreating [Starburst Stream]. First I do a horizontal swing to the left with the sword in my right sword followed by an uppercut immediately from my sword in left hand. Then I do a full circle jump spin slash with both swords from left to right, and I spin on the ground again slicing with both swords left to right. Next I swing both swords down in an X-shape and then I do an inverse X-shape slash with both swords again.

Next I...completely forgot... the rest of the steps. So embarrassing, what am I doing with my life, I'm not trying to look cool or anything, I just wanted a strong sword skill, why do I feel so embarrassed from failing to even finish a third of the anime version of [Starburst Stream].

**You have gained a new skills through a special action.**

EHHHHH, IT WORKED! YATTAAA!

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 20% MP cost: 0 or 12**

**Description: A cool 6 hit sword skill, a failed version of Starburst Stream. Still pretty cool. Increases slashing speed by 50%. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 60% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 85% DMG per hit**

Never in my life will I utter this skill name.

Never in my life will I use this skill.

I'm just going to erase this memory from my head and continue, this time I put up the list of moves on my phone and practice each move one by one before actually chaining them together.

And about 5 minutes before 6 pm…

**You have gained a new skills through a special action.**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 41% MP cost: 0 or 42**

**Description: A 21-hit high speed dual wielding skill. Epitome of the rule of cool, just using it triples your slashing speed. Excessive use will damage to the arms. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no**

**MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 70% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 95% DMG per hit**

**Quest Complete! 100 EXP X 4 spells learnt**

**You have leveled up four times! You have gained 20 stat points to spend!**

**To be continued….**

**Stat Screen Current**

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki **Age**: 10

**LVL:** 7 **EXP: **30/120

**Title**: Prankster King **Affiliation**: None

**Race: **Human

**HP: **1700/1700 **Regen: **120 per minute

**CP: **1200/1200 **Regen: **18.5 per minute

**STR: **7 (5+2)

**END:** 17 (15+2)

**AGI: **9 (5+4)

**INT: **10.5 (4+6.5)

**WIS: **18.5 (11+7.5)

**ENG: **8 (8+0)

**LUK: **100 (100+0)

**Points: **20

**Ryo: **450

**Skill List**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

**Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

**[Beginner's Boost] – Passive –**

**Description: Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of [The Gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

**Description: This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

**[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 5%**

**Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger.**

**Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 22%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to freely wield swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords.**

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 2**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 21%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to use two weapons better. Dual Wielding Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two swords in each hand.**

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 2**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 16%**

**Description: A ability to deceive others about your intentions and actions through the use of lies, half-truths and tricks.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT and WIS by 3**

**[Mana Usage] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 69%**

**Description: The ability to freely use mana, control increases with INT and skill level. Having more mana would make it more difficult to control mana at a lower level.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 1.5**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 77% MP cost: 1**

**Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information.**

**The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and**

**WIS.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 5**

**[Elder Scrollsverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use spells and techniques from the Elder Scrollsverse.**

**Effects may differ from the Elders Scrollsverse based on the rules of your current world.**

**[Infamousverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use Conduit Powers and techniques from the Infamousverse.**

**Effects may differ from the Infamousverse based on the rules of your current world.**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 61% MP cost: 3**

**Description: A spell that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gain and at a quicker rate.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.6, and increase in INT by 1.5.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 11% MP cost: 5**

**Description: A spell that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

**Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 20% for an hour**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 2% MP cost: 3**

**Description: As the name suggests it is one of the most important spells in the school Alteration, the spell that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

**[Projection] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 3% MP cost: 5**

**Description: A combined spell of both the Illusion and Alteration schools of Magic. A spell that conjures an illusion of an Item and then transmutes the item with the air around it to make it solid. But because it is still an Illusion, it will fade way in time.**

**Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

**Basic Duration of Projection: 3 hours**

**Basic strength of projection: 34%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 1.5**

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 88%**

**Description: An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

**Current range: 11 meters**

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 20% MP cost: 0 or 12**

**Description: A cool 6 hit sword skill, a failed version of Starburst Stream. Still pretty cool. Increases slashing speed by 50%. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 60% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 85% DMG per hit**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 0% MP cost: 0 or 42**

**Description: A 21-hit high speed dual wielding skill. Epitome of the rule of cool, just using it triples your slashing speed. Excessive use will damage to the arms. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no**

**MP, using MP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 72% DMG per hit**

**MP: Average 97% DMG per hit**

A/N: I hope you guys like the fic, if you like High School DxD check the story this story is inspired from which was written by NickTheHun and it's called "Issei's Gamer Life was harder than he expected".

And also although this first chapter is really similar to Nick's first chapter, it will branch out in the next chapters. Also do not accuse me of copying Nick because every single word I took from his story was allowed by him because I asked for permission.

And I'll see you guys later.


	2. BOSS BATTLE!

**An: Ok so Now I'm gonna say something, especially to you Guest Not Important( you know who you are) I have to say that after reading your review I feel lucky that I'm not in YOUR shoes, and that I pity you, you stupid asshole, you who says that I blatantly copy someone else's work when In the first chapter I say that the First Few chapters will be HEAVILY INFLUENCED by "****Issei's Gamer Life was harder than he expected" but that IN FUTURE chapters it will change into an original direction, of course IT IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY SIMILAR, They're the FIRST FUCKING CHAPTERS, I NEED TO BUILD THE CHARACTER UP and NICKTHEHUN has in the Beginning Great Ideas to Build the Character up.**

**And I Fuckin Said ALL OF THIS SHIT in the end of the First Chapter so don't fucking come to my Story and say that I stole someone's work because I didn't, every word that is the same in both mine and NickTheHun's stories was taken with HIS permission.**

**Now after my little rant I have to thank VoidPrince and ****Morpheus Eleynar ****for the help in picking a name for the Ratman's Katana.**

**But Anyway guys I've probably bored you guys to death, so let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other series that have been used here.**

After having dinner, I went to my room and started absorbing all the information from my mangas, novels, animes, and games.

First I absorbed my Re:Monster manga and novels from the series.

Knowledge of the manga's and novel's events and powers is downloaded into my head when I take up the first volume of the manga and novel.

**[Absorption Ability] – Passive – Lv.1 EXP: 0%**

**Description: An ability that allows the user to get abilities of other beings and things by eating them. As the skill levels up, it will allow the user to eat anything no matter how hard or poisonous something is.**

**Lv.1-10: The User is capable of getting more nutrients from food and can receive bonuses for freshly killed beasts.**

**Legendary Long-Term Quest Alert!**

**Title: Gluttony - The World's Enemy**

**Objectives: Level up your Absorption skill to its Maximum Level, and eat Rare/Legendary Creatures/Artifacts or Items**

**Completion reward: ****Gluttony - The World's Enemy Title; Massive Stat Bonuses.**

"Wait, what?! I have to level it up, I don't get the awesome stuff instantly like in the novel?" and what followed was me screaming for about 5 minutes about how life was unfair, and after those 5 minutes I calmed down.

"Maybe this is [The Gamer] ability's way of nerfing the [Absorption] ability a bit because [The Gamer] is already a really OP ability" and as I finished this saying this, an amazing idea came to me.

So I put this new plan to action, I went to a supermarket near my house whose employees and owners didn't hate me and used 50 ryo **(AN: In my system every ryo is basically 1 euro)** to buy as many chocolate bars as I could from the supermarket. It would probably be good for at least 30-40 rounds of what I'm going to go through. The reason why I bought the chocolate bars is because when I used **[Observe] **it told me told me that for whatever reason they heal 25% of my health and it's very efficient as a healing item for its price.

Then I headed to a secluded back alley in the back of my apartment building and made sure that there was no one in sight or nearby.

I walked up to the end of the alley and stood in front of a concrete wall. I opened a chocolate bar but it on top of a metal container on the corner to the left of me. I then took one of the martial arts stances from Fullmetal Alchemist, specifically the Edward uses.

Then I punched the wall with my fist as hard as I could.

"FURRRRAAAMMMEEENNNNNNN" I resisted the urged to swear because swearing can be effective in reducing pain, which is exactly what I did not want.

I then punched with my left hand, but the pain wasn't just from the impact on my fist, but also the recoil caused my elbows, shoulders and forearms to be damaged as well.

I kept punching and punching till my hands were bloody and I was sure the bones in my arms were broken.

It was the most agonizing experience I had so far, even worse that those fights I used to get into when all those assholes at the orphanage said that my parents probably left because I was so stupid which then turned into them receiving the biggest ass whopping in their life.

After I saw that my HP had fallen to 1200, I stopped and ate the chocolate bar on top of the container. Which was more difficult to do considering I could barely move my arms or use my hands.

Once the chocolate bar was consumed I recovered 425 HP, bring my HP to near full again. My arms which were damaged before had completely healed and reorganized itself, same with my bones and muscles.

**Due to your bones and muscles being damaged and repaired after training, your body has rebuilt them stronger.**

**Increased in END by 3 and STR by 1.**

**Due to resisting immense amounts of agony, taking physical damage, using proper Taijutsu and healing quickly you have gained 4 new skills.**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 49%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user resist the effects of pain, does not reduce pain, but reduces any negative effects of pain. Higher levels allow for more pain before negative physical and mental effects set in.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 3**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 76%**

**Description: A skill that reduces the amount of physical damage taken.**

**Decrease in physical damage by 11.5%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and END by 2**

**[Basic Taijutsu] – Passive – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 56%**

**Description: A skill that increases the effectiveness of fighting with weapons and without weapons.**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 11%**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 22%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 1**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.50/100 EXP: 22%**

**Description: Your body has the experience of regenerating quickly. Granting you a regeneration factor.**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 50%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 0.5**

Just as I planned, Martial artists have often broken the bones in their fists by a bit before letting them heal, the human body will adapt to the need for stronger bones and thus rebuild those fists stronger.

But I can take it this training to its extremes. I can heal all damage as long as my HP is recovered. Thus as long I can not only afford to break my bones to a greater extent but also damage my own muscles and have them both be rebuilt stronger. It goes without saying I intend to do this with my legs as well.

The only thing that I did not expect but was a pleasant surprise was the [Regeneration] skill, and the fact that it was already at level 50, since I was young my wounds would heal pretty fast, which raises the question of Why? But that is a question for another day.

The other good thing about using the bars to heal was that eating them leveled up my [Absorption] ability.

I should try to channel a bit of Chakra into my body so that maybe I could practicing some skills while training would be efficient.

I channel some chakra into my arm, and punch the wall.

**[Chakra Reinforcement] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 50%**

**Description: You strengthen your body with chakra who grants you a strength and endurance and even speed.**

**Costs 10 CP per second.**

**Increase in Strength by 5%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 0.5 and STR and AGI by 1**

After that it was about another 2 hours of pure agony. I smashed my fists, legs, chest, knees, shoulders and even my head at the wall, and to make it even worse I always used **[Chakra Reinforcement]** when I hit the wall making it hurt even more. Thankfully chocolate bars can heal concussions and pretty much all my injuries. With the increases in END I had my HP also increased drastically which made the chocolate bars even more effective and allowed me to damage myself further.

When it was all over I had a total of **30 END, 18 STR, 10 WIS and 12 ****ENG**** and 11 AGI gained**, and my [Absorption] had leveled up to Level was insane. But what I did was insane, so it's only natural I ended up with insane rewards too. Including the skills I had trained up my endurance is several times that of an average Genin. Seems like damaging my leg muscles and rebuilding them stronger increased my AGI.

I'm pretty sure damaging my arm muscles also helped improve my arm speed, all in all a satisfactory training period.

I scouted the area with [Structural Grasp] and [Observe] and based on the descriptions and history I can safely say that no one bore witness to what I had subjected myself to.

I decided to use the extra stat point I had and dumped 9.5 points into INT, bringing my base to 20, dumped 1.5 to WIS bringing the stat to 30 and finally dumping 9 points into ENG.

And Since I had some time I tried for the first time to create the skill [ID Create], and surprisingly it worked!

"[ID CREATE]!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, then the sky color changed to a dark purple and I knew it worked.

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 57% CP cost: 200**

**Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available: Empty**

I wanted a Dungeon with mobs to grind so I used [ID Escape] and [ID Create].

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 0% CP cost: 200**

**Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available: Empty**

**Chakra Mutated Rats**

I selected the Chakra Mutated Rats dungeon.

I look around me and see that the buildings have not changed, but the atmosphere and sky has definitely changed to nighttime.

From the corner of my eye I see 2 Chakra Mutated Rats at the end of the alley but it seemed like they hadn't noticed me. I used [Observe] on them and saw that the two rats stats were too pathetic against me. Their endurance and strength was about 6, but their agility was about 10. They were level 7 and 8 each.

I wanted to train a bit, so I took up two projected Bokkens from my inventory since I don't want to risk damaging the originals yet.

I took Krato's stance and went to attack them.

As much as I would like to call it a fight I can't really call it that since I annihilated them in about 20 seconds by smashing, slashing and stabbing them till they disappeared out of existence. Superior stats + skill bonuses + techniques + dual wielding = OWNAGE

I saw some things drop of them but disappeared immediately, which I was sure was the [Auto-loot] function coming into effect.

I checked my inventory and saw that I had obtained 3000 ryo, two low quality soul shards and … wait what? A Ray Sphere, WHAT THE FUCK IS A RAT DOING WITH A RAY SPHERE! THE TECNOLOGY FOR IT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!

Its official I love the LUK stat.

**You have found a rare drop after a series of lucky events, your LUK has increased by 1!**

A rare drop? That's the understatement of the century.

I then put the Ray Sphere in my inventory till a found like a bandit camp to se to power the Sphere.

In any case, time to kill more rats, I better not kill more than 30 rats, I don't know when the rat boss spawns.

I run to the yard in the back of my apartment building and find 3 hunter rats, why there are hunter rats in a place with no wild life, I will never know, nor will I ever care.

After smashing the second rat's skull in, I found that my projected Bokkens durability had drop to one so I did the most useful thing I could come up with and threw both of them at the last rat.

The hit stunned it and made it shake its head on confusion, before it regained awareness I punched it down to the ground and bashed its head with my foot.

Hehe good thing I didn't bring sandals to training today.

I checked my inventory and found 100 ryo, 3 low quality soul shards and a baseball bat added. I took out another two projected Bokkens and went out for to continue my service to the community by putting down the rat infestation.

**You have levelled up!**

Perfect timing, I get my HP and CP back when I level up so now I won't have any chakra problems for the immediate future. I love my OP luck.

I soon ran into a man that looks like someone inflicted with terrible illness because he was covered in white fur and had long fangs in his mouth.

And not that I was surprised but it has the best stats from all the rats yet.

**Boss Name**: RATMAN! (Boss)

**LVL: **25

**Race: **Ratman

**HP: **2400/2400

**CP: **1100/1100

**STR: **15

**END: **10

**AGI: **30

**INT: **13

**WIS: **17

**ENG: **15

**LUK: **8

**Description: The result of a really weird rat fetish and an unexpected pregnancy, this being is one of the priests of The Rat God Kamira, and has such can control and summon large hordes of Chakra Mutated Rats**

There is no way I can defeat this opponent, for God's sake he's LV.25, but even if I die I won't go down without a fight.

Plus that katana of his looks pretty powerful. I used [Observe] on the katana which is just radiating with power.

**[Kamira's Searing Fang] – Rank: S – Durability: 1500/1500 – ATK: 1000**

**Description: A blade made from the fang of the Rat God Kamira, was blessed by this god first by turning it into a katana and was also blessed with Vampiric properties allowing the user to steal the life from other beings and adding it to his own. **

Damn, this sword is really fucking powerful

As soon as he saw me, he started shrieking, so I started running towards him and tried to hit him the head.

He dodged but as he dodged the strike to the head, the Bokken still hit his right arm, what I didn't see as I was too focused on my strike was that the Ratman's Katana was on his other hand, so he slashed my left arm, causing a shallow cut but one that still hurt.

What followed for 10 minutes was me dodging his strikes while trying to deal some of my one, and every 10 he shrieked allowing me a small window of time to strike.

After we had been fighting (I say fighting but really it was just him kicking my ass, while I tried to survive) for 10 minutes till he shrieked a last time, after he shrieked I started to hear big thumping sound, like a giant was walking around, and it sounded like it was coming from the Hokage Monument so I looked at it and what I saw I couldn't believe.

There was a horde of Raiton Chakra Mutated Rats so big, that as they walked toward me and the Ratman, they brought every single building down with them.

There were so many rats that all the buildings around us collapsed because of the massive amount of force the rats were using to bring the building down, all to accommodate the huge influx of rats.

I am getting surrounded by rats and every time I killed it looked like 2 more appeared so I did the only thing I could come up with to kill this enormous group of enemies and because I didn't have any AOE skill I dashed back to a safe distance and opened my inventory, I then took out the Ray Sphere and jumped back to the middle of the group of rats and I activated the Ray Sphere.

**You have activated [The Ray Sphere]**

**Because there are no Conduits other than the user, the solution is that the more ****neuro-electric**_**energy**___**is absorbed by the [Ray Sphere] the more powers are added to the User.**

**[Ray Sphere] is now activating**

As the Ray Sphere was activating, I had only one thing to say to the Ratman.

"SHOULDN'T HAVE SUMMONED RAITON CHAKRA RATS; MUTHAFU…" as I was saying that, an explosion of White Light happened and cut me off.

I woke up about 2 hours later with a message before my eyes.

**Because of the 5341 Sacrifices, you have received the [****Electrokinesis****], [****Cryokinesis****], [****Pyrokinesis****]****, ****[Napalm], [****Smoke ****Manipulation****], [Neon**** Manipulation****], [Video**** Manipulation****], [Concrete**** Manipulation****], [Paper**** Manipulation****] and [Teleportation] Conduit Powers.**

Holy Shit, I knew that was going to be a lot of Neuro-Electric energy because of the Raiton Chakra stimulating the production of it, but I didn't think I was going to get so many OP powers, but heh, what can I say [The Gamer] is just that OP.

As I looked at my hands I saw that I had an Electricity, Ice, Fire, Smoke, Paper, Video, Neon and Concrete, like all these powers were trying to get out and be used.

I will try these new powers later but right now I need to go see what the Ratman dropped.

But as I looked around I saw that all the rats bodies where still there and had not disappeared has I had expected, but again to my surprise all the rats bodies in a radius of 1 meter around me started disappearing.

As I try to walk to the place where the sword the Ratman used and some more items where, I fell my body move, but not like I was walking, no, when I looked around I found that I had teleported to where the items were.

"Heh so this must be the [Teleportation] power".

I opened my Inventory as when I had teleported all the items the rats had dropped and all 5000 Raiton-Chakra Mutated Rat corpses had been moved to it.

I was going to check through my new loot, but I started to feel like I hadn't eating in a year, a side effect of getting all these powers no doubt.

I felt like I was going to pass out from hunger, and I saw the corpses and [The Gamer's Mind] activated helping my mind look at this situation with a rational mind and helped my hunger overwrite my disgust for eating raw rat, so I took out 10 of the corpses and the corpse of the Ratman and ate them raw. As I finished eating a message popped up.

**You have eaten a new thing for the first time.**

**Every time you eat something you have never eating before you will receive an added 10% of the EXP you are going to receive by eating this item.**

**Eaten: Legendary Creature: One of Kamira's Priests and Wielder of Kamira's Searing Fang**

**You have eaten One of Kamira's Priests and Wielder of Kamira's Searing Fang so now if you bite someone you will steal some of their life force.**

**[Absorption Ability] – Passive – Lv.11 EXP: 60%**

**Description: An ability that allows the user to get abilities of other beings and things by eating them. As the skill levels up, it will allow the user to eat anything no matter how hard or poisonous something is.**

**Lv.1-10: The User is capable to get more nutrients from food and receive bonuses for freshly killed beasts.**

**Lv.11-20: The User may now eat any poison and it will not have any negative effects and the User may even receive benefits to eating poisons.**

**[Rat Senses] – Passive – **

**Description: You have the senses of a rat so your sense of Smell and Hearing are sharpened.**

**[Poison Resistance] – Passive – Lv.5 EXP: 20%**

**Description: The more poisons pass through your system the bigger the level of your Poison Resistance**

**[Raiton Affinity] – Passive – Lv. 5 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Lightning affinities are not uncommon in the Elemental Nations, although Kaminari no Kuni is the one who has more born there than any other country. **

**Strong against: Earth, Water.**

**Weak against: Water, Wind.**

**-Passively decreases the chakra cost of Raiton Jutsu by 5%.**

**-Passively increases the effectiveness of Raiton Jutsu by 5%.**

**[Raiton Mastery] – Passive – Lv. 10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Raiton Mastery is the epitome of all your Electric Skills and Abilities.**

**The better you get with your Electricity based skills and abilities, the better your Raiton Mastery gets.**

After reading and flicking the messages away, I finally checked my inventory and found 10000 low quality soul shard, and HOLY SHIT?! 5000000 RYO?! I could buy a mansion with that!

After calming down I checked out my new weapon of choice, Kamira's Searing Fang.

I after playing around a bit with my new katana, I continued to check my inventory and found that I had managed to get a Spell Tome to learn [Heal], once again love that LUK stat.

I quickly learned the jutsu, it would be a great asset to have.

Next I have to deal with titles I got, apparently killing and becoming the Wielder of a Sword blessed by a God is a big deal.

**[Wielder of Kamira's Searing Fang]: You have to kill for you to wield. +100%** **damage while wielding Kamira's Searing Fang and +100% Reputation Gain with Rat like Creatures**

**[Rat Killer]: You are every Rodent's end. + 50% damage to Rat's and Rat like beings and + 20% EXP gain when killing Rat like creatures**

**[SuperPowered Conduit] You are the First and Only conduit, as such you the Heir to this Powerful Species. +50% EXP Gain to Conduit Powers, and + 50% damage when using your Conduit Powers.**

I chose to set **[SuperPowered Conduit]** since it was the best one right now that I needed to Level Up and create new skills.

Speaking of Leveling Up, I have leveled up by 10 levels as I had gained a lot of EXP from using [The Ray Sphere] to kill the rats.

I realized the time it was, so I used [ID Escape], seeing all the buildings go back to normal, I ran to my house and after entering I sat in bed and decided to check out my skills.

**Skill List**

**[Gamer's Mind] – Passive –**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in most circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] (Default) – Passive –**

**Description: Grant's a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, CP and heals all temporary statues effects.**

**[Beginner's Boost] – Passive –**

**Description: Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of [The Gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**[Fiction Adaption] – Passive –**

**Description: This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and to use them as if they were 'truths'.**

**[Eye of the Mind] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 5%**

**Description: A heightened capability for observation, refined through experience. Allows for calm analysis in danger.**

**Effects improve as skill level, battle experience, intelligence and wisdom increase.**

**[Sword Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 22%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to freely wield swords. Sword Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of swords.**

**Increase in damage when using swords by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 2**

**[Dual Wielding Mastery] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 21%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user to use two weapons better. Dual Wielding Mastery is obtained through continuous usage of two swords in each hand.**

**Increase in damage when using dual wielding by 10%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 2**

**[Deception] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 16%**

**Description: An ability to deceive others about your intentions and actions through the use of lies, half-truths and tricks.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT and WIS by 3**

**[Chakra Usage] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 69%**

**Description: The ability to freely use Chakra, control increases with INT and skill level. Having more Chakra would make it more difficult to control Chakra at a lower level.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 1.5**

**[Observe] – Active – Lvl.5/100 EXP: 77% CP cost: 1**

**Description: A skill to observe objects, situations, and beings that allowing the user to quickly gather information.**

**The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. The greater the amount of knowledge and insight the user has, the more information can be displayed. At level 10, the skill comments on what is observed. Also affected by INT and**

**WIS.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 5**

**[Elder Scrollsverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use spells and techniques from the Elder Scrolls-verse.**

**Effects may differ from the Elders Scrollsverse based on the rules of your current world.**

**[Infamousverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use Conduit Powers and techniques from the Infamousverse.**

**Effects may differ from the Infamousverse based on the rules of your current world.**

**[Structural Grasp] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 61% CP cost: 3**

**Description: A spell that allows the user to analyze the contents, structure and purpose of the item. As the level increase, more information can be gain and at a quicker rate.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.6, and increase in INT by 1.5.**

**[Reinforcement] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 11% CP cost: 5**

**Description: A spell that allows the strengthening of the composition of the materials that make up an object to its fullest.**

**Bonus to Durability and Power of reinforced object: 20% for an hour**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

**[Alteration] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 2% CP cost: 3**

**Description: As the name suggests it is one of the most important spells in the school Alteration, the spell that allows to alter the qualities and shape of the object. Permanent alteration changes the physical structure and temporary alterations adds a quality to the object.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in ENG by 0.5**

**[Projection] – Active – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 3% CP cost: 5**

**Description: A combined spell of both the Illusion and Alteration schools of Magic. A spell that conjures an illusion of an Item and then transmutes the item with the air around it to make it solid. But because it is still an Illusion, it will fade way in time.**

**Greater consistency = Greater strength and duration**

**Basic Duration of Projection: 3 hours**

**Basic strength of projection: 34%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in INT by 1.5**

**[Detect Bloodlust] – Passive – Lvl.3/100 EXP: 88%**

**Description: An ability to detect bloodlust directed at you. Range increases by 3 meters per level.**

**Current range: 11 meters**

**[Failburst Stream] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 20% CP cost: 0 or 12**

**Description: A cool 6 hit sword skill, a failed version of Starburst Stream. Still pretty cool. Increases slashing speed by 50%. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no CP, using CP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 60% DMG per hit**

**CP: Average 85% DMG per hit**

**[Starburst Stream (Anime version)] – Active – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 0% CP cost: 0 or 42**

**Description: A 21-hit high speed dual wielding skill. Epitome of the rule of cool, just using it triples your slashing speed. Excessive use will damage to the arms. Scales with AGI and STR. Performing the skill manually will cost no**

**CP, using CP will force the skill to activate with increased power and speed.**

**Manual: Average 72% DMG per hit**

**CP: Average 97% DMG per hit**

**[****Electrokinesis****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description: The User**** is able to channel electricity in and out of his body, which the user can make use of both as a weapon, and as a way of recovering from injuries. Electrokinesis also has a by-product ability which is Electromagnetism which allows the user to use electricity to generate magnetic and anti-magnetic effects onto several of the user's actions.**

**Increase in STR, AGI, END and ENG by 5**

**[****Cryokinesis****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description: Allows the user to create, shape and manipulate cold or Ice, water frozen into a solid state.**

**Increase in STR, AGI, END and ENG by 5**

**[****Pyrokinesis****]**** – ****Passive**

**Description: ****Pyrokinesis****is a power which refers to the control, manipulation, and creation of fire.**

**Increase in STR, AGI, END and ENG by 5**

**[Napalm]**** – ****Passive**

**Description****:**** Napalm****refers to: the ability to control, manipulate, and produce napalm; a flammable tar like substance.**

**Increase in STR, AGI, END and ENG by 5**

**[****Smoke ****Manipulation****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description****:****Smoke****, or****Typhokinesis****, refers to the ability of absorbing, controlling and redirecting smoke, fire, and embers.**

**Increase in STR, END and ENG by 5 and AGI by 10**

**[Neon**** Manipulation****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description****:****Neon**** refers to the ability of absorbing, redirecting and controlling Neon light.**

**Increase in STR, END and ENG by 5 and AGI by 10**

**[Video**** Manipulation****]**** – ****Passive**

**Description****:****Video****refers to ability of absorbing and controlling digital projections.**

**It also allows the user to create, shape and manipulate video images, allowing him to create energy constructs in shape of beings, tools, weapons, aspects of fantasy (such as an NPC, a person from a movie, etc.), and to use powers used in videos like turning invisible and summoning mighty weapons. The user may also develop the ability to become Digital energy and travel through electronics, wires, etc. in video form.**

**Increase in ENG and AGI by 10**

**[Concrete**** Manipulation****]**** – ****Passive**

**Description****:****Concrete****refers to the ability of absorbing, ****creating/generating****, manipulating, and redirecting concrete.**

**Increase in STR, END by 10**

**[Paper**** Manipulation****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description****:****Paper****, or ****Papyrokinesis refers to the ability to control and manipulate every form of paper and/or paper-like substance.**

**Increase in ENG and AGI by 10**

**[Pain Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.6/100 EXP: 49%**

**Description: A skill that allows the user resist the effects of pain, does not reduce pain, but reduces any negative effects of pain. Higher levels allow for more pain before negative physical and mental effects set in.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 3**

**[Physical Resistance] – Passive – Lvl.4/100 EXP: 76%**

**Description: A skill that reduces the amount of physical damage taken.**

**Decrease in physical damage by 11.5%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and END by 2**

**[Basic Taijutsu] – Passive – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 56%**

**Description: A skill that increases the effectiveness of fighting with weapons and without weapons.**

**Increase in damage when using weapons by 11%**

**Increase in damage when not using weapons by 22%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in STR and AGI by 1**

**[Regeneration] – Passive – Lvl.50/100 EXP: 22%**

**Description: Your body has the experience of regenerating quickly. Granting you a regeneration factor.**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 50%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 0.5**

**[Chakra Reinforcement] – Passive – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 50%**

**Description: You strengthen your body with chakra who grants you a strength and endurance and even speed.**

**Costs 10 CP per second.**

**Increase in Strength by 5%**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 0.5 and STR and AGI by 1**

**[ID CREATE] – Active – Lvl.2/100 EXP: 0% CP cost: 200**

**Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon, you can bring other in only if you wish to do so yourself. Current dungeons available: Empty**

**Rats**

**[Rat Senses] – Passive – **

**Description: You have the senses of a rat so your sense of Smell and Hearing are sharpened.**

**[Poison Resistance] – Passive – Lv.5 EXP: 20%**

**Description: The more poisons pass through your system the bigger the level of your Poison Resistance**

**[Raiton Affinity] – Passive – Lv. 5 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Lightning affinities are not uncommon in the Elemental Nations, although Kaminari no Kuni is the one who has more born there than any other country. **

**Strong against: Earth, Water.**

**Weak against: Water, Wind.**

**-Passively decreases the chakra cost of Raiton Jutsu by 5%.**

**-Passively increases the effectiveness of Raiton Jutsu by 5%.**

**[Raiton Mastery] – Passive – Lv. 10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Raiton Mastery is the epitome of all your Electric Skills and Abilities.**

**The better you get with your Electricity based skills and abilities, the better your Raiton Mastery gets.**

And finally [Status].

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki **Age**: 10

**LVL:** 17 **EXP: **0/420

**Title**: Prankster King **Affiliation**: None

**Race: **Human

**HP: **8600/8600 **Regen: **860 per minute

**CP: **3000/3000 **Regen: **300 per minute

**STR: **70 (5+65)*

**END:** 86 (15+71)*

**AGI: **75 (4+71)*

**INT: ** 20 (4+16)

**WIS: **30 (11+19)

**ENG: **67 (8+59)*

**LUK: **101 (100+1)*

**Points: **50

**Ryo: **5000400

I made huge progress in strength for my second day but….

I only survived that encounter because I was lucky enough to get a [Ray Sphere], I need to get stronger, strong enough so that things like what happened today will be a walk in the park.

And for this I need to grind so I will grind some skills and all, but I won't fight anything unless necessary until the weekend. I became a Millionaire. Might as well get some new gear, clothes, and some games which I could also learn some skills from. Maybe have a bit of fun for the next few days, maybe spend the day with Jiji.

Well anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. Today was a tiring day.

I then turned off the lights.

And then I turned it back on and grabbed Gama-chan, even though I didn't have any money in it anymore it was the first gift Jiji ever gave me so I like to hug it as I sleep.

After which I fell asleep holding Gama-chan in my arms.


	3. A New Base

**So guys, here is the 3rd chapter but before it starts I would like to answer some complains some people had.**

**First I know there are some skills that are from the Nasuverse and not from the Elder Scrolls verse but they are needed for what I want to do with the story, and I even gave them a origin in the elder scrolls verse so In this story it is Elder Scrolls magic.**

**Secondly for those that say that I'm making Naruto into a Godlike character here is your answer:**

**The Gamer Ability is a godlike ability with powers that can make a being into a literal god so yes I am Naruto into a Godlike character but that doesn't mean his journey will be all roses and sunshine, there will be opponents that will be difficult if not alright impossible to defeat but that is a story for another day.**

**Also please review if you have anything to say, except bullshit if you have criticism then give reasons to why that is bad, don't just say "oh that is shit because of reasons I will not tell you about", so review, half of the fun of writing is reading your reviews.**

**Anyway let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other series that have been used here.**

I woke up, went and took a shower, got dressed, walked to the kitchen, kicked the sleeping man on the floor….. Wait, kicked the sleeping man?! As I looked at the man in disbelief as he woke up and looked at me.

"Wait Naruto?!" He asked with a raised voice and questioningly look at me.

"Wait Deadpool?! How do you know my name?" I asked with a raised the same raised tone and look

"Wait, why do we keep saying wait?" We both said looking at each other.

"Well I was bored after the chimichangas trailer closed so I went and asked Wolverine for the Blackbird, but he said No so I went and talked to Domino who said I should watch your anime so I did cuz she has a huge lady boner for you. Now how do you know who I the grand Deadpool is?"

"Well I played your game, which was pretty good, but now that you are here and I know you don't like when people beat around the bush, I would like it if you became my sensei?" I said with a huge smile in my face, only the [Gamer's Mind] keeping me from passing out like the biggest fangirl you've ever seen.

"What makes you think I should train you? This just sounds like some bullshit the author would give for plot convenience" he stated.

"What author?" I inquired with a confused look on my face.  
"That one" he said as he pointed on his side to the air.

**[Time Stopped]**

**God Dammit Deadpool I told you not to tell the main character about me**

"Hey, hi Author, how you doing?"

**Well right now I am fixing a mess, so I will make you a deal, if you become Naruto's sensei and help him anyway you can, I will give you a harem and will make it so that Death can talk with you and make it so that she has a physical body.**

**Also if you say no I will make it so that for the rest of eternity you will never eat anymore chimichangas.**

"Ok, I'll do it but don't you dare hurt Chimichangas!"

**Here is all the information about Naruto's powers**

**[Knowledge Transfer] **

**Finally here is what I need you to do for Naruto: Give him a piece of you for him to eat, and tell him to absorb all the other animes and games and stuff that could give him abilities similar or that improve on the Absorption ability**

**Now see ya**

**[Time Restart]  
**  
"You know what, forget what I said Naruto, I'll teach you (then whisper's with creepy voice) and then I'll get all the boobies, Hahaha!

"Huh, anyway I know about your Gamer power and I think I have some ideas to turn you into the Godlike being that makes all the girls have lady boners"

"Ok, but how do you know that?" I asked

"Top Secret, now I know about your Absorption powers, and I have some ideas so do what I say before you eat this" he said.

"Wait eat what?"

"Shut up, I'm your sensei, do as I say!" he said as he pointed his finger and looked at the sky.  
"Ok" I then sat and waited for the instructions he was going to give me.

"Go and absorb all the things that might give you abilities that are similar or could be good with your absorption ability" he said looking at me.

"Ok" I said going to my room and absorbing my Kirby games, figurines, my Primal Zerg figurines and going to my computer and using my Video Manipulation to absorb the cutscene where the Primal Zerg appear in Starcraft II and absorbed the 2 "The Visitor" flash games.

**[Absorption Ability] – Passive – Lv.61 EXP: 0%**

**Description: An ability that allows the user to get abilities of other beings and things by eating them. As the skill levels up, it will allow the user to eat anything no matter how hard or poisonous something is.**

**Thanks to absorbing Kirby's ability you now have an infinite stomach, though unlike Kirby your stomach is not a pocket dimension so you will not lose the abilities like Kirby does.**

**By absorbing Kirby's ability you also get his vacuum like suction ability.**

**Lv.21-40 Allows the user to eat hard substances and items.**

**Lv.41-50 Allows the user to eat Artifacts (and their blessings) and potions.**

**Lv.51 Allows the user to eat curses from items and demons.**

**Lv 61 No restriction on freshness for getting full benefits of devouring AKA you could eat a spider that has been dead for a year and has not been preserved and you would still get the same benefits as if you had eaten it right after it died.**

"Damn this is OP, how did you know I should do this?" I asked with an amazed face

"Reasons, now feast on this" then he took out one of his Katana's and cut off his arm all the way from shoulder

"What the fuck, why do you want me to eat your arm?"

"TOP SECRET! Now eat it!"

"Ok" I then grabbed his cut off arm and ate it, gaining the famed Deadpool regeneration, which instantly leveled up my regeneration ability.

**Your [Regeneration] skill has evolved into [Healing Factor]**

**[Healing Factor] – Passive – **

**Description: Your body has the experience of regenerating quickly. Granting you a Healing factor.**

**Increase in HP regeneration per minute by 100%**

**You are now able to survive even having your head completely destroyed.**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in END by 20**

**Legendary Long-Term Quest Update**

**Title: Gluttony - The World's Enemy**

**Eaten: Legendary Mercenary: Deadpool aka The Merc with the Mouth**

**You have eaten The Merc with the Mouth so now you have his fabled healing factor with everything that entails to.**

**You have also gained 5000 EXP.**

"Holy Shit your Regen is OP!" I said loudly

"I know right, now we need to train, we need to turn you in a mini me" he said smirking

"As long as I keep my sanity" I say

"Don't worry sanity is overrated, NOW QUEUE THE MONTAGE" he said screaming while grabbing Naruto in a shoulder hug and pointing to the air in front of them

"DP are you waiting for something to happen?" I ask

"Yeah I was hoping for an awesome song and some videos of us training, anyway while I set up a training area for us just go and do your thing, I should be back at night!" Deadpool said first with a sad look then happy look.

"OK but where are you going?" I inquire

"TOP SECRET, NOW SEE YA LATER" he said then he teleported to some unknown location.

Anyway I went to the kitchen, took out a rat gutted and cooked it.

What I have so many rats that it would be a waste not to eat them.

As I was at the table and checking through my inventory I found a box with a question mark.

"What the hell is this?!" I ask speaking to myself.

**You have found a rare drop, open it and you will get a rare item.**

Ok, I grab the box and open it up and I find a, wait what?! A Ray Sphere?

**Because you have acquired all the known conduit powers seen in the Infamous-verse, you now may create your own conduit powers for example if you have enough sacrifices you could make and get wire manipulation or glass manipulation. **

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"KEEP IT DOWN, DOWN THERE" One of my neighbors screamed.

"I have the god card here, If I play my cards right, I could do whatever I want and get away with it in Konoha".

As I looked around in my room, I look at my figurines of Daedric and Aedra Gods and think of trying something.

Azura help me life through night and day, survive the light and dark.

Boethiah help me keep my secrets from anyone else.

Clavicus Vile help me go out on top in all my dealings and negotiations.

Hermaeus Mora help me find all the knowledge so that I may know all that is knowable.

Hircine please assist me in the Great Hunt and help me hunt my enemies and prey.

Malacath help me show that the ones that are ostracized are the ones that will show the ones that ostracized them just how better the ostracized are.

Mehrunes Dagon please help me control and harness power and destroy my enemies.

Mephala help me manipulate all near me to achieve my goals.

Meridia help me feel and control the energies of all living things, and help me cleanse this world of the undead and all who disrupt the flow of life.

Molag Bal help me dominate my enemies and enslave their souls.

Namira help me feast on the corpse of my prey and my enemy.

Nocturnal help me stay hidden in the night and darkness and please help me keep all things secretive.

Peryite help me mantain order.

Sanguine help me have fun with lust and show mortals the truth of sins.

Sheogorath help me have fun with madness.

Vaermina show me dreams and keep the nightmares away.

Akatosh please bless me for the rest of time.

Arkay please keep my family safe in Sovengard.

Dibella guide me so that I may find beauty and passion.

Julianos help me find wisdom and show me how to act with logic.

Kynareth help me harness, control and protect nature.

Mara help me find love and please bless me with it

Stendarr show me how to be merciful and just.

Talos help me in war so that I may help my people and family.

Zenithar help me follow my work and bless me in all my commerce.

**Thanks to praying to a religion with true faith, you are now part of [Aedra and Daedra] religion**

**You may now receive blessings from your gods through showing them your devotion and helping them in tasks they might ask of you.**

"Damn, I really wanted it to work and it did" I say with an amazed look on my face.

"Anyway I should get ready for the academy".

I went to the academy and nothing really especial happened till a few minutes before lunch break when Iruka spoke to us.

"Ok so today after lunch break we will have a written exam, it was decided by the shinobi council that this written exam would be the same difficulty as the exams taken before the 3rd Shinobi war to check the level of our students to back then, so to set everything up and to give you some time to prepare we will have a 5 hour lunch break and after that the exam will start so don't be late".

After that everyone went out to lunch some carrying books to study, I because I didn't want to study (even with the wisdom increase I was still a bit lazy from time to time) so I went to the forest near the academy and used **[I.D. Create]** to create the rat dungeon.

Guess who I found as soon as I created the dungeon? ...You guessed it, it was fucking Ratman.

He started shrieking like in our last fight but this time I was more powerful and I knew all of his attacks, so the fight was going like our last fight but this time I was more on the offensive and had almost killed when the horde of rats finally appeared.

I could use this to my advantage and I didn't know if this was a coincidence or just my godly luck but it felt like all that happened today was too good to be true.

I took out my Ray Sphere as soon as they got near me and activated it.

**What Conduit Power would you like to create?**

Plants and Wood

**You have chosen [Plants] and [Wood], the Ray Sphere will now activate**

"Hehe shouldn't have come back for more MUTHAFU…" again the explosion cut me off.

As I woke up 10 minutes later I saw this.

**[Wood**** Manipulation****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description****:****Wood Manipulation****, or ****Dendrokinesis refers to the ability to create, shape and manipulate wood/woody plants. They can cause wood to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate wood by rearranging DNA structure, revive withered or dead wood or manipulate the dead wood as well as living.**

**Increase in STR, END, WIS, ENG and AGI by 10**

**[Plant**** Manipulation****] ****– ****Passive**

**Description****:****Plant Manipulation****, or ****Agrokinesis refers to the ability to ** **create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants.**

**Increase in STR, END, WIS, ENG and AGI by 10**

****Like I said with this I can have the whole village eating from the palm of my hand.

Anyway I use **[I.D. Escape]** and spend the next 2 hours getting used to my new powers.

What I found out during training was that because the infamous-verse conduit powers change to fit the rules of this universe, it made it so that unlike the game I can absorb the element but I can also produce it naturally and can also "supercharge" it with chakra making it so that can sense chakra will think that I am actually using a jutsu which only makes the wood manipulation power better since I memorized the more famous Jutsus the 1st Hokage used because of my obsession with becoming the Hokage and my admiration for them.

After this I went and ate while using **[Structural Grasp]**to study the books for the test, so when the time for the test came, I had leveled up **[Structural Grasp]** to level 5.

After we all sat down Iruka started to speak to the class.

"Let's settle down guys, I don't want to scare you but this test is going to be difficult so the Hokage said that before the exam we should have a group prayer to calm you down a bit".

Oh shit, I think I know where this is going, fuck, luck why have you forsaken me.

"Naruto why don't you start?" he said with a heartwarming smile.

"I'm sorry sensei but I don't think that is a good idea" I say trying to defuse this situation

"Naruto stop being lazy I have asked you to do this, so do it" he says probably thinking that I was just being lazy.

Goddamn it I can't escape from this, I don't know what effects praying to another religion might have so if I'm gonna do this might as well go out with a bang.

After telling me to do it, Iruka tells everyone to hold hands and everyone bows their head slightly and closes their eyes.

"Please great god of Knowledge Hermaeus Mora and great god of Wisdom Julianos, please bless me with the knowledge needed to pass this trial" as I was saying my prayer I sensed that people had started opening their eyes and looking at me stunned" I thank you for your assistance, Amen.

As he looked at me with a look of anger, Iruka started saying:  
"Stop making fun of this Naruto, this is an important moment, and not time for your jokes".

"I am not joking Iruka-sensei that was why I said it was a bad idea for me to start sensei, I believe in another religion". I say with a truthful look in my face.

"What do you mean you believe in another religion?!" he said now amazed by what I had said.

"Well sensei, I believe in the 9 Aedra and 16 Daedric Princes, the Aedra are the gods and goddesses that created the Universe also known as Nirn by sacrificing a part of their power and they consist of Akatosh The Dragon God of Time and chief god of the pantheon, Arkay The God of Funerals &amp; Burial Rites, Dibella The Goddess of Beauty and Sexual Desire, Julianos The God of Wisdom and Logic, Kynareth The Goddess of Nature, Wind, and the Sky, Mara The Mother-Goddess and Goddess of Love, Stendarr The God of Mercy and Justice, Talos/Tiber Septim The God of War and Governance and Zenithar The God of Work and Commerce, and the Daedra are the gods and goddesses who did not want to sacrifice a part of their power to create a world with mortals, though they do like to influence mortals and the Daedra are Azura The female Deity who maintains/draws power from the balance of night and day, light and dark, Boethiah who is a Deity of deceit, secrecy, conspiracy, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority, Clavicus Vile A shape-shifter, who grants power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact, Hermaeus Mora The formless Daedra of knowledge and memory, seeks to possess all that is knowable, Hircine The Prince of the hunt, sport, the Great Game, and the Chase, Jyggalag The Prince of logical order and deduction, upholds strict order above all else, Malacath The Prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, Mehrunes Dagon The Prince of destruction, violent upheaval, energy, and mortal ambition, Mephala The Prince of unknown plots and obfuscation, a master manipulator, a sewer of discord, Meridia A female Deity, the patron of the energies of all living things, enemy of the undead and all who disrupt the flow of life, Molag Bal The Prince of domination and spiritual enslavement, seeks to ensnare souls within his domain, Namira A female Deity of the "ancient darkness", the patron of all things considered repulsive, Nocturnal A female Deity of the night and darkness, the patron of all things secretive, Peryite The Taskmaster, the Daedric Prince of Pestilence, desires order in his domain, Sanguine the Prince of hedonism, debauchery, and the further indulgences of one's darker nature, Sheogorath The infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable and Vaermina A female Deity of dreams and nightmares, a deliverer of evil omens and dark portents."

"Naruto … where did you learn about this religion?" Iruka asked with some concern in his face.

"From a book I found, one day while I was staying in the forest… after the fuckers at the orphanage kicked me out" I say with a look of disgust on my face.

"Language Naruto! Anyway this has taken long enough, we need to start the test"

Iruka hands out every test to the students and says:

"Let The Game's Begin And May The Odd's Be Ever In Your Favor!" he says talking with a raised voice.

"Calm down Effie Trinket, do I do say, your hair looks great in pink" I say with a smile on my face.

"Sigh… Just shut up and do the test *whispers* some people just can't get a good reference". He says with a sad look.

So we start doing the test and I see that I know the answers to most of these questions but there are a few that I just can't remember…wait I just had a great idea.

I look at Sakura, with a look of concentration on my face trying to locate and get a feel of her neuro-electric energy.

When I finally get a hold of her energy, I concentrate a bit of it in her eyes and use the electricity lingering in the hair to connect the both of us.

I then close my eyes and when I open them 1 second later I can see through her eyes, I can see her answers, I can see her looking at Sasuke, I can see everything, and all I can think about is "This is AMAZING!" .

I quickly copy the answers that I myself can't answer, and after I leave her head I wait for the end of the test and then Iruka says:

"Stop writing, put your pencils and test down".

After Iruka let us go I decided to train and hunt for a bit, so I went to the forest near my house, and found a small rabbit with a single horn on the middle of his forehead like the ones in Re:Monster.

I dubbed the creature Unibit because of him being, you know, a rabbit with a single horn.

As soon as the rabbit saw me he started to run away, so I follow him using my teleportation powers, and while I was following him I hear a the sound of leaves moving in a nearby bush.

I crouch and slowly walk to the bush, being careful as I don't know what is there, so as I get near the bush I quickly open it and see something that made me laugh a lot.

I don't want to be specific but let's just say I found a new meaning to fucking like rabbits and being horny.

If you still haven't figured out what I mean, I found 2 Unibits fucking.

I start to laugh so loudly that the 2 Unibits look at me and then a bush behind them opens and around 50 Unibits look at me.

"Shit"

As soon as I say this, the Unibits start to run towards me, I run away teleporting 5 meters every time I land from the teleport.

About 500 meters away from where I started, I finally lose the Unibits but as I look around I find some kind of bunker door and as I open the door and enter I find 2 grey skinned people with 3 tomoe in their neck.

As soon as they saw me one transformed his hand into an axe and the other transformed it into a Katana.

"God Dammit, they had to be shape shifters, they just had to be!" I say with a look of anger in my face.

The one with the Katana who I named 1 and the one with the axe who I named 2, started swinging at me but I quickly jumped back and used **[Observe] **on them while dodging.

**Boss Name**: Failed Cursed Seal Experiment

**LVL: **15

**Race: **Failed Cursed Mark Human

**HP: **1800/1800

**CP: **1200/1200

**STR: **25

**END: **25

**AGI: **20

**INT: **5

**WIS: **5

**ENG: **25

**LUK: **5

**Description: The Victim of Orochimaru the Traitor Sannin's cursed mark experiments to create an alternative method of utilizing Senjutsu. Orochimaru thus used Juugo, whose body naturally produces an enzyme that triggers bodily transformations, to develop a brand of cursed seals that would feed off the wielder's chakra while supplying them with Orochimaru's Senjutsu chakra.**

This could work in my favor.

I take Kamira's Searing Fang from my inventory and block the trick from 1, I then supercharge the blade with lightning while twirling around and cut of his head before he can block.

I then turn around to 2 and supercharge the blade with ice, he then tries to chop my head off, but I block the axe and cut off both his arms.

While he is regenerating his arms I absorb the ice from his arms and put them in the inventory.

What follows for the 2 hours is me constantly cutting off his arms waiting for him to regenerate them while absorbing the ice and putting them in my inventory, at the end of the 2 hours I'm finally sick of farming him so I cut off his head.

After fighting for so long I'm feeling peckish so I grab the bodies of both 1 and 2 and start feasting on them.

As soon as I finish eating, this message appears.

**[****Natural Energy Absorption****]**** – ****Active **

**Description: Allows the user to use the natural energy he can absorb to transform his body at will. The user can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. However, because the user absorbs natural energy constantly, he is prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. Aside from the users shape-shifting powers, the user's physical abilities, such as his speed, strength, endurance, resiliency, and durability are also enhanced in proportion to the level of the transformation.**

**Increase in STR, END, ENG and AGI by 15**

As I look around the bunker I see that near where me and 1 and 2 fought there is a balcony.

As I walk to the balcony I see a large lab, arena, library and a few rows of prison cells.

I think I just found a new base.

I check the map near the entrance and memorize the location of the bunker, I then focus on my electricity and teleport to my house.

I prepare to go to bed and remember that I should do something before I go to sleep.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!"I heard this and then turned around to see Deadpool right in front of me.

"Goddammit DP you scared me, but anyway great timing,I need your help in getting something".

"What is it, young grasshopper" Deadpool said having magically gained a mustache,cane and bambo hat as he stroked the long and thin mustache while speaking with a really racist Asian accent.

"Wait where did you get that, you know what never mind, I need you to get a sample of the Blacklight Virus from the Prototype Universe"

"Well luckily for you, I already went and got the sample, so here you go" he said with a smirk as he gave me a test tube with the Virus sample.

"Thanks DP, nobody ever did anything like this for me" I say with a warm smile on my face.

"Your welcome kid" he said and although I didn't see, he had a warm and fatherly smile under his mask.

I then pop the cork of the tube and chug the sample down.

**Because of your absorption of [The Blacklight Virus], you're [Natural Energy Absorption] has evolved into [Shape Shifting] and [Consume] abilities.**

**[****Shape Shifting****]**** – ****Passive **

**Description: Allows the user to transform their form into anything they desire, it is similar to [Natural Energy Absorption] but you don't have the insanity drawbacks.**

**Increase in STR, END, ENG and AGI by 20**

**[Consume] – Active **

**Description: Consuming is the process by which the user absorbs the biomass, Chakra and DNA or essence of other entities, copying and assimilating it into their own in order to gain the entity's genetic memories, Chakra and Chakra affinity and physical presence.**

**Because of [The Gamer's Mind] ability the memories you gain through [Consume] will be stored in another area of your memories, for example if your mind is a library then the memories you gain through [Consume] will be in a different aisle than your own memories.**

**Increase in STR, END and AGI by 10 and Increase in WIS, ENG and INT by 20**

**Legendary Long-Term Quest Update**

**Title: Gluttony - The World's Enemy**

**Eaten: Legendary Virus: Blacklight Virus**

**You have eaten The Blacklight Virus so now you have all the abilities and benefits it entails to.**

**You have also gained 5000 EXP.**

Again Goddamn, I'm OP, if I get any more powerful I will break the Universe.

"Well kid, you have school tomorrow so go to bed" Deadpool says with a joking tone.

"Ok Dad" I say sarcastically.

I then leave to go to my room.

"Dad, huh, I like the sound of that"


	4. The Council

**Ok so some of you guys gave me some suggestions for things I could use in the story and here's why I can't use them.**

**I haven't watched many anime but am trying to quickly watch a lot of them now that it's summer, but between writing the story and other responsibilities that's difficult.**

**For example some of you suggested I use things from Fairy Tail and while I do want to watch the anime so I can be prepared and can be informed before I start using these things but I don't know If you know this but FAIRY TAIL HAS 200+ EPISODES, DO YOU WANT TO WAIT FOR ME TO WATCH THE WHOLE 200+ EPISODES BEFORE RECEIVING ANOTHER CHAPTER? I don't think so.**

**Cuz yes while I can research this on the internet on the Wiki's and stuff, it's not the same as getting the whole explanation in the anime.**

**But I will try to research these topics on the wiki's on each games/Animes and the like so if you have any suggestions let me know.**

**Also I know some of you guys want to see Naruto's stats and want to see him use his stat points…. But that will happen next chapter, so don't worry.**

**This was a last minute note, but DID ANY OF YOU SEE THE KINGDOM HEARTS 3 E3 FOOTAGE?! OMG FANGASM!**

***Clears Throat* Now let the inner fangirl go and let's start with the story.**

**Update for this chapter: So guys I need to tell some of you something… First off Hinata haters, after you read this chapter please don't abandon the story as what happens in it is not set in stone and in another chapter it might change.**

**And Hinata lovers don't think that for what I said to the Hinata haters that what happens in chapter will change.**

**Now for both Hinata lovers and haters, who said that Naruto would end up with just Hinata *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*.**

**Gonna leave you guys that hint, also for fucks sake even Deadpool hints at this fact, so chill out, if you don't like Hinata someone you do like might come into play and if you like Hinata then acknowledge that not everyone likes her with Naruto so that relationship might get some more ladies added into that mix ( this is for the people that still haven't figured it out that I am saying that Naruto will have a harem).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other series that have been used here.**

I wake up in the morning, grab my clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I enter the bathroom, I take off my clothes and as I take off my pajamas and open the shower door, I see something that would probably scar me for life.

I see Deadpool with only his mask and a shower cap he is scrubbing with soap but then he looks at me and screams with a girl like voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, get out get out" wait, as I look at him, I can see a pair of breast, and a pony tail and god dammit its Ladypool isn't it?

She then pushes me out of the shower and I fall on the ground, as I look up I see Deadpool with a cup of coffee looking down to me and says:

"Hi kid, good morning, hope you liked the show" he says and then drinks a bit of his coffee.

I quickly get up and point at Ladypool who had just left the shower and had a towel around her chest all the way to her knees.

"What is she doing here, why is she in my apartment, oh god my couch" as I finished saying this I ran to my living room and look at my couch.

It was turned upside down, with most of the stuffing having been ripped out from the couch and it had a lot of scratch marks.

"NOOOO, my beautiful, beautiful couch" I wailed as I look at it.

I then fall on my knees looking at both Deadpool and Ladypool and scream:

"God Dammit you broke the rules, you broke the rules!"

"Kid, we can talk later now let's get you up and let's go have breakfast". Deadpool says as he grabs me by the shoulders from the side and helps me up.

"Also your junk is showing, woop woop woop!" he says as he lets me go and starts to run away.

I then look at Ladypool's face and see that she is looking at me and then she licks her lips

"Big"

"AHHH" I then run to the bathroom and close the door.

I then heard footsteps to the doors of the bathroom and heard:

"Naruto, we didn't have sex, and your couch got destroyed when I teleported her here, a dog jumped and bit her just before we teleported so we fought with it here and the couch got ruined, but don't worry I'll get you a new couch, eh, you know what lets go kill the Silver Surfer, take his board and make a couch out of it" Deadpool said

"*snicker* hahaHAHAHAHA" I laughed uncontrollably thinking of Deadpool using the Silver Surfer board, an item of great power to make a couch.

"Also you read the comic where we kissed, it feels weird when we do stuff like that, now come let's go eat breakfast, look on the bright side of this situation, we got dog for breakfast!" he said as I opened the door and saw him with a smirk on his face.

A few minutes later I had put some pants on and we were in the table eating and I was talking with Deadpool but every time I looked to my side I would see Ladypool looking at me with primal hunger in her eyes.

"Huh Deadpool" I whisper into DP's ear "Why is Ladypool looking at me like that?"

"Well you remember how I told you that you're really famous in the Multiverse? Well a lot of women want to fuck you" he says while eating his cereal.

"WHAT!" I scream while simultaneously whispering "You mean she likes me?"

"I can hear you guys, also Naruto call me Wanda" she says and then winks at me

We all stared at each other awkwardly, till Deadpool clapped his hands and said:

"Well this is awkward so let's change the subject, so Naruto why don't you have a problem with eating raw animals and the like, I've seen you take out one of those rats corpses from your inventory and eating it raw, most kids your age would be disgusted with that"

"Well after I got kicked out of the orphanage I had to wander around the Red Light District till the 3rd found me and got me an apartment, and when you are alone in a hostile place with no food you learn to adapt and I realized that it didn't matter if the food was disgusting, I preferred to survive by eating the disgusting things if it meant that later in life I could go to the people that tried to kill me and flip them the finger while saying Guess what motherfucker I survived and came back better than ever" I say with a look of pure honesty in my eyes.

"You're really something else Naruto, also you shouldn't have told that sob story, you know how women love a guy with a tragic story" he says and then points and Wanda and as I looks at my side, I feel something hit me in the face, and then something preventing me from breathing.

"Oh Honey, don't worry Wanda's here to make it all better" Wanda says as she holds my head between her breast and starts turning from side to side.

"DP help, need air…" I say as I begin to suffocate

"Wanda, stop your chocking him!" Deadpool says as he tries to help me

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna die" I say after Wanda let me go of my head but had instead grabbed onto my waist and pulled me into her lap.

"Sorry Naruto, but anyway I have something to tell you" Wanda says as she pushed her breast against my back " As a ninja, you're going to go on a number of different missions and one of these types of missions is something Wade can't help you with".

"What?" I ask, now curious at what Wanda is going to tell me.

"Seduction missions" as then she winks at me "I will train you in the art of seducing and pleasuring a woman so that when the time comes you will know what to do" After she says that I lower my head and my bangs block my eyes.

"It also helps that you want to jump his bones" DP now says knowing Wanda's real motives.

"Shut it, you" Wanda says as she points towards DP.

After this little exchange they look at me and see me and Wanda asks:

"Naruto, are you Ok, I'm sorry if you don't want it, I won't help you with tho*huff*"She got cut off as she felt pressure in her chest as I hugged her tightly.

"Don't, I'm just happy that someone wanted to be my sensei in anything without being forced".

My eyes then go wide open, I need to thanks Wanda in a better way than this.

I quickly get up grab a shirt and jacket go to the door and say:

"Guys I need to go, DP meet me in 30 minutes in the forest near the Hokage Monument"

I then close the door, channel my lightning and teleport to the Hokage Monument.

After there I search the forest for a place to do something and find a large circle of the floor that has no grass, only dirt.

I use **[I.D. Create]** and choose the Rat option, I then search around for my target.

I find a rat with white foam coming out of his mouth and bloodshot eyes.

"Perfect a diseased rat" I say then shoot the rat with dose of lightning large enough to stun him.

I then transform one of my fingers into a small blade, cut into one of his veins and transform the same finger into a tendril.

Now that I am within the rat's bloodstream, I then will the Virus to search for the diseased cells in the rat and consume them.

The problem is that as soon as I did that, the virus consumed the whole rat.

"This is going to be more difficult that I thought".

After 25 minutes of searching for diseased rats and trying to consume the disease without killing the host, I have finally done it, I had healed the rat without killing it.

"So what you doing" Someone said behind me as I jumped scared.

"God Dammit DP, don't scare me like that!" I say clutching my heart.

"So now that I have calmed down, I need to talk to you about something".

**30 minutes later**

"Have a good time in school" DP says as he waves towards me.

I walk to the Academy and sit down on my spot, and sleep while I wait for the class to start.

I wake up to the sound of Iruka yelling:

"NARUTO WAKE UP!"  
"What sensei?" I lazily ask as I open my eyes.

"There are people here that want to talk with you" Iruka says and gestures towards the 2 masked ANBU next to him.

An ANBU with a Cat Mask then states:

"Naruto Uzumaki you have been summoned by the Civilian Council".

I know that I need to play this cool or else I will just dig myself deeper.

I then walk towards the Cat ANBU, gently grab her hand and kiss it:

"I'll follow your lead milady" I say as I bow to her

Everyone in the class looked at me with wide eyes and then a gasp and a thunk was heard.

The gasp came from Sakura and the thunk came surprisingly from Hinata.

I quickly ran to Hinata's side and checked her pulse.

"Iruka sensei what is happening with Hinata?" I ask with a slightly scared tone.

"It's nothing Naruto" Iruka says with a calm look on his face.

"What do you mean it's nothing Hinata passed out" I then pick Hinata up bridal style and go to the door.

"Where are you going Naruto? And where are you taking Hinata?" Iruka asks.

"I am taking her to the Infirmary, she might be ill" As I say this everyone in the room sweat drops.

"I am sorry ANBU-sans I will be right back I just need to do something".

"Whhatt's happening" Hinata says in my arms as she wakes up  
"Oh Hinata, thank Mara, you're ok" I say now with a large smile in my face.

"Nnnaruto? I'm in your arms, is this one of those dreams" Hinata says as she grabs my face " Well if this is a dream might as well enjoy it" she says with a shy tone and then grabs the back of my head and kisses me.

The Kiss last for a few seconds before Hinata needs to breathe.

"Hinata what is happening, why did you kiss me?" I ask confused at what was happening

"I'll take care of this Naruto, you have to go meet the council" Iruka says as he takes Hinata from my arms "Also Hinata this isn't a dream, this is very much real"  
"HEEEEEPPPPP" Hinata says as she passes out again.

"This is very strange, why would Hinata kiss me? Strange, very strange" Even though I didn't see it most of the people in the room had looks of hope in their face as they thought that Naruto might finally get it.

"Eh it was probably a hallucination because of being sick, that must be why she kissed me, she thought I was someone else" I say with a tone as if I had uncovered the secret of the Universe.

Everyone in the room once again sweat dropped.

"What is happening? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I ask curious about the looks everyone was giving me  
"Forget it Naruto, just go to your meeting" Iruka says as he face palms.

"Come Uzumaki-san, we will travel through Shunshin" The Cat ANBU says as she puts a hand on my shoulder and teleports me with her to the Council Chamber.

"Neko what happened, why was there a delay?" The 3rd Hokage asked.

"Well Lord Hokage, while I was fetching for Uzumaki-san, there was an incident where he kissed my hand which caused the Hinata Hyuuga to faint, which prompted Uzumaki-san to check if there was anything wrong with her, this ended with Hyuuga-san thinking that what was happening was a dream and prompted her to kiss Uzumaki-san." The Cat Anbu who I now know as Neko reported to the Hokage.

"Ok, I hope Hinata is fine, now we need to start this meeting, Naruto-kun please stand over there" The Hokage said as he pointed towards the middle of the room.

"Let this council meeting start" The Hokage says with a loud booming voice "Councilman you summoned this meeting, may you start?"

"Of course Lord Hokage" A fat councilman from the civil council said as he bowed his head slightly to the Hokage "Yesterday during the academy exam in the 2nd year there was a special event" the councilman paused for a second "While the Sensei from the class asked the demo *clear of throat* I mean the student in question to start a prayer, the student then started to pray to some imaginary deities, and we must banish him, or he will start a cult that will corrupt our community to destroy everything we hold dear" the councilman now says pointing at me.

The Hokage then looked towards me and said:

"Do you have anything to say about these accusations?"

"First councilman there is not proof that the deities I pray to are imaginary as there is enough proof that they exist as there are proof that Kami, Yami and the Shinigami exist. Second other than praying to my deities when prompted by my teacher to pray to our gods for help in the exam I told my teacher that it would be a bad idea to ask me to start the prayer but he insisted and I simply prayed to my gods like I was prompted to do by my teacher and we only even prayed because the council told our teacher to do this."

"You dare say this is the councils fault!?" The same fat man asks outraged that someone would talk back to him.  
"Yes, if you hadn't told our teacher to have us pray together none of this would have happened and as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Third even if with all this evidence you still insist in banishing me then I will grab everything I own and my abilities and will go to a different village, maybe Iwa"

"Pftt what abilities would an academy student like you have?" The same councilman asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"Well fatass, I have something Konoha has wanted since the 1st Hokage" I say with a huge smile on my face in delight as I see a look of horror on the face of that councilman and a look of surprise on everyone else's face.

"You see, I have found something about myself that even you don't know" I say as the wood on the floor around me starts to move and flowers start to sprout and grow in size" The fact that I have **THE MOKUTON!**" As I say this one of my vines speeds towards the Head of the Inuzuka Clan and stops a few cm from her face and the tip of the vine opens to reveal a red rose.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady" I say bowing towards Tsume.

"You've got balls kid, I like that" Tsume says as she smirks at me  
"Now as an academy student I walk a very fine line as I don't have to abide by the Civilian Laws but technically I am also a Civilian so I have no allegiance and can leave the village as I please, so unless you plan on kidnaping me, your shit outa luck."

"And just so you know I'm still not as proficient in the Mokuton as the 1st but if you try to kidnap me, I will use that pretty forest around Konoha to destroy, because if I'm going down I will take all of you who fucked my life up with me."

"You're all lucky that I still didn't know I had the Mokuton when you kicked me out of the orphanage and made me live on the streets because if I had I would have killed the ones that made me have to eat from the trash to survive" I say with a hardened look on my face.

"Now I would like to attend the rest of my classes, may I go back to the academy?"  
"Yes yes, Naruto you can go.

I then walk to the door and leave, then I walk to the bathroom in the Hokage tower, go into a stall, make sure that nobody is near and focus some electricity and teleport to one of the Academy's bathrooms.

I then walk a bit fast to our classroom just in time to see Iruka leave the room with all the other students behind him.

"Ha Naruto, I guess the meeting was a short one, well come on we're going to do spars".

We then follow Iruka to the fighting arena of sorts it's basically a room with a medium sized drawn ring on the floor.

Iruka starts the battles going through everyone's matches quickly and then stops and announces a new match.

"Naruto Uzumaki Vs Sasuke Uchiha, please enter the ring"

Then me and Sasuke walk to the center of the ring in front of Iruka and facing each other.

"Ok, I know how you guys are but I want a fight without a lot of injuries".

"You guys are ready?" Iruka asks and both me and Sasuke nod.

"Well then Hajime!" Iruka says then quickly jumps away from the ring.

I'll have to hold back a little or I'll break him.

"What's the matter dobe, you scared?" Sasuke asks me with a smirk as we circle around the center of the ring.

"Not in your lifetime Teme" I say than throw a wild punch at Sasuke

As I suspected he would he blocked it, but surprising me after he blocks he punches me in the stomach.

"Is that the best you can do, who the hell taught you how to fight?" Sasuke says trying to insult me.

"Your mom" I say with a smirk

"Fuck you" Sasuke said mad at me.

"Can't, your mom already did that" I say my smirk growing.

"Ahhr, shut up!" He said then tried to punch me in the face, without any of the finesse and skill the first punch had.

"First mistake" I say then punch him in the throat and kick his chin while he is grabbing his throat, effectively knocking him out.

Everyone looks at me in shock, Me the Dead last has won against an Uchiha.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki"

After a few matches we went back to the classroom and Iruka started a new lecture but after 30 minutes he says he has some special material for us.

"I am going to give you guys a scroll with the stances of the beginner Academy Taijutsu, yes yes I know you all know the stances but this is just to refresh you guys a bit".

He then starts to feel through his pockets, searching for the scroll but by the look on his face he probably can't find them.  
"I must have left it in the teacher's lounge, Hinata, Naruto could you please go to the teacher's lounge and pick up the scrolls? Their probably on top of the table".

"Ok, sensei" Both me and Hinata say

We then left the room and started walking towards the Teacher's Lounge.

Nothing special happened till we reached the Teacher's Lounge, we entered, grabbed the scrolls in the tablet and left for the classroom.

While we were going, I grabbed and absorbed one of the scrolls.

**[****Beginner Academy Taijutsu****] – Passive – Lv.1 EXP: 0%**

**Description:** **Taijutsu or hand to hand combat is an essential skill for all shinobi to have. The beginner level focuses on appropriate stances and basic strikes, kicks and blocks.**

**Increases STR, END and AGI by 2**

After I check the skill, I see near the wall has Hinata's hair gets stuck in a nail.

Because she didn't realize and was still walking a piece of her hair got ripped out, so she dropped the scrolls and fell as she grabbed her hair in pain.

I quickly drop the scrolls and go to Hinata and fall on my knees and grab her head and massage the place where it hurt to make the pain go away.

"Nnaruto?!" Hinata says as the pain momentarily goes away.

"Are you better? Does it still hurt?" I ask

"No it doesn't hurt, thanks" Hinata says as she gets up.

"Great, I'm glad your ok" I then get up and walk towards the fallen hair on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks me.

"Just gonna pick your hair up" I respond with a smile.

I'm sorry Hinata, I don't want to do this but I need to become more powerful to become the Hokage.

So I pick up the hair and as soon as it is in my hand, I close the hand and consume the strand of hair.

As soon as I consume it, I feel my eyes slowly close and a great weight on my shoulders.  
"What is happeni" I get cut off as I fall on the ground.

"Naruto, NARUTO!"I hear Hinata scream before I pass out.

**Konoha Hospital**

The Third Hokage is sitting on a waiting room waiting for something or someone.

That someone then leaves a room and heads towards the Hokage.

The doctor has a mask that covers all of his lower face all the way to his eyes and a lab coat with a hoody that covers him all the way to the end of his forehead basically only showing his eyes, when the doctor is finally in front of the Hokage he starts to talk.

"Sir, from the tests we made on Naruto something impossible happened, he…*sigh* sorry sir, but I can't sugarcoat it, his blood and body has DNA that he shouldn't have, and his body changed into something impossible".

God, please let it not be the Kyuubi.  
"What do you mean, doctor?"

"*deep breath* it's better if I just show you sir" the doctor says as he walks into the same room he had left a few minutes ago with the Hokage behind him.  
The doctor then walked to Naruto and opened the sleeping boy's left eye.  
The eye had an enlarged and featureless white iris with no visible pupil, if you still haven't figured it out, he has the Byakugan.

"God, how did this happened?" The Hokage says with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't know sir only one of his eyes has the Byakugan and this might be permanent, but I might have a way to fix this" The doctor said.

"What solution do you have?" The Hokage asked.

"His DNA is missing some strands of the Hyuuga DNA, specifically Hinata Hyuuga, because from her testimony and some tests we did, when Naruto grabbed a strand of her hair that was on the floor his body assimilated it so if we had a blood transfusion of Hinata Hyuuga into Naruto, his DNA would probably stabilize and he would probably get the Byakugan" The doctor explained.

"Fuck" The Hokage uncharacteristically said "getting the Hyuuga Head and Elders to approve a blood transfusion is going to be a nightmare, but doctor I have to go, call for me if Naruto wakes up"

The Hokage then left for the Hokage Building to summon the Shinobi council.

After the Hokage left, the doctor took of his mask and hoodie to show of a beautiful face with spiky light brown hair (check this photo for visuals uploads/original/9/93770/2336645-tumblr_m3s6ln9zwr1qlvxsko1_ ).

"Hope this works out for you Naruto, but don't worry if they don't give you the blood transfusion, old Deadpool here will drain one of the Hyuuga's dry of blood".

"I'm forever in your debt for curing my cancer, and trust me, me being in debt is not a small thing".

He then went and ruffled Naruto's hair:

"Damn, you did what most people couldn't.….you made me care for you. Sleep well".

He was then about to leave the room but quickly turned around, looked at the window next to the bed.

"Wandaaaa? Come out here, I know you're there".

"How did you know I was there? And OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" Ladypool screamed as she pointed to DP's face.

"WHAT! What!, is there something on my face?!" Deadpool said as he started to feel his face.  
"Your face! … It's normal, there's no cancer!" She said as she kept pointing at DP's face.

"Oh yeah, Naruto healed me" he said it like it was no big deal.

"How did he learn to do that?" LP asked with amazed face.

"Do you remember when he left running after breakfast? Well he ran to the woods and started to try to use the Blacklight Virus to absorb the cancer, effectively healing you to thank you for the seduction lessons you're going to give him.

So when I went to the forest like he had asked me to, he told me about what happened and we hatched a plan and while we were hatching it, he offered to heal me". DP explained.

"Awwww he did all that for me?" LD said as she pointed at her own chest "That's So Sweet. When he wakes up he's going to get a surprise" She said as she grabbed his head and hugged it against her breasts.

"Ok Wanda, look I have to go do something and you know how the people in this village treat him, so while I do that, please protect him and for god's sake don't fuck him in his sleep". DP said as he put his doctor mask and hoodie back on.

Council Room

The Hokage entered the council room, walked to his chair, sat and said with a booming voice.

"I here start this council meeting".

The Hokage then looked around the room and his eyes opened wide as he saw the heirs of each clan next to their parent.

"Is there a reason for these *cough* guest?" he asked.

"Well Hokage we were going to explain some of our children wanted to see what we do and we thought that them having some experience of their future jobs would be good so everyone brought his heir" Shikaku Nara explained.

"We are going to talk about something important, are you all sure about this?" The Hokage asked.

The clan heads then all looked at each other and nodded.

"We do Hokage" Shikaku confirmed.

"Ok I hope you are correct" The Hokage said as he massaged his forehead " Today something happened, Naruto Uzumaki while going with Hinata Hyuuga to pick up some scrolls their teaches Iruka asked them to get, picked up a strand of Hinata's hair which had fallen onto the ground and as he picked the hair up, his body absorbed it and from what is doctor said Naruto's Blood and DNA now has a part that is the same as Hinata but his DNA seems to missing some segments" The Hokage explained and everyone gasped as their heard this, especially Hinata who was sitting next to her father.  
The Hokage then continue to explain "From what his Doctor said if Naruto had a blood transfusion from Hinata, his body would most likely complete his own DNA… But because Naruto has a part of Hinata's DNA, surprisingly one of his eyes now has the Byakugan and with this transfusion the other eye would also have it.

So I came here for your opinion on the subject".

The same Fat Councilman (I will now refer to him as FC) from the last council meeting with Naruto stood up and said: "We will not give him Hyuuga blood, but we must take some of his sperm, with that we can make an army of Mokuton users" The councilman said with a smirk

The Hokage then looked at the councilman has he had not noticed the man had even been there and said "I'm sorry but why are you here? I only summoned the Shinobi Council" The Hokage's face hardens "And even if you were supposed to be here, why are you spouting such bullshit?"

"Well the Civilian Council is an essential part in this village so we thought that we should have a decision in every subject in the Village" FC responded.

"Well sorry" the Hokage said with an apologetic look "Shikaku please call over all dictionary makers and historians, looks like we were all wrong and all Kage aren't military dictators and all their villages aren't military dictatorships".

"Really Hokage?" FC asked with hope and stars in his eyes

"Fuck no are you crazy, you're lucky I even allow the Council to exist, as a matter of fact what do you guys even do?, I know the paperwork I have to do as increased ever since the civilian council was restarted" The Hokage said.

"Well sir, we offer our council and help in deciding major or minor things in the village" FC responded

"Huh, so you basically do fuck all for the Village except change things for you gain and even get paid for it" The Hokage said.

"Also you idiot, there are no certainties that the boy's offspring would have the Mokuton, look into the Senju Clan for examples" Fugaku Uchiha said.

"Wait" Shikamaru spoke up "What do you mean, Naruto doesn't have the Mokuton" Shikamaru asked.

The Konoha Rookie 9 (minus Naruto and Shikamaru) then looked at Shikamaru and nodded at him.

"Yesterday the civilian council summoned Naruto because of the incident with him praying to another religion, and there Naruto showed that he had the Mokuton, then after that retarded Councilman over there" Fugaku said pointing at the same civilian councilman who the Hokage had talked to "said that we had to take Naruto's sperm to create an army of Mokuton users, Naruto threatened the Village saying that if we tried to do anything to him like kidnap him to take his sperm, or try to force him to become our tool, even though he knew that if that happened we would be able to get him, he said that he would use the forest around the Village to take it down with him" Fugaku said.

The doors then opened and Deadpool back with his mask and doctor outfit and hoodie was with his leg raised as he had kicked the door open.

"Sup" He said as everyone looked at him.

Then the Hokage asked with distress and fear in his voice "Doctor what happened, is Naruto ok?"

"Yes, Naruto's fine, but right now I'm not here as his doctor" Deadpool replied.

"Then why are you were?" Shikaku asked.

"I'm here as is dad and as such I should be in this meetings" Deadpool once again replied.

Everyone in the room looked at Deadpool like he was crazy and the Hokage looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Are you high? I knew Naruto's father and you are not him" The Hokage angrily said.

"I might not be Naruto's father, but while you fucks were all cozy in your houses, Naruto had to live in the street and I was the one that found him almost dead in the Red Light District and took him in" Deadpool answered with anger right back at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Shikaku asked.  
"My name is Wade Wilson" Deadpool said taking of his doctor outfit to show his normal suit.

"Deadpool" someone said and everyone looked at where the sound had come from and saw that Shino had been the one to say that.

"Oh a Fan, goody" Deadpool said clapping his hands in happiness.

"What do you mean Shino?" Shikaku inquired.

"Wade Wilson or more commonly known as Deadpool is a mercenary known as the Merc with The Mouth for his unique ability to break the 4th wall" Shino explained.

"What is the 4th wall?" now the Hokage asked.

"In comic books, videogames, books, movies and generally every form of entertainment, the 4th wall is what is between reality and fiction as breaking the 4th wall is when someone references or speaks about something in real life in one of these forms of entertainment, such as Deadpool who is generally known in comic books can talk with the writer or reader or about them" Shino continued explaining.

"Ok but how could he break the 4th wall if he isn't a comic book character or the like?" Shikaku asked trying to rack his brain around what was happening.

"That is the problem, he is a comic book character, and he was created by marvel comics, so this one must be someone saying they're him" Shino concluded.

"That is where you're wrong" Deadpool said as he teleported to behind Shino "I'm very much real".

"So let me explain, after a series of events in my universe, I teleported and ended up here where I found Naruto, and the rest is history" Deadpool explained "But now here's what we're going to do, that girl over there is going to give a bit of her blood to Naruto even if I have to force her to do it" Deadpool said as he pointed towards Hinata "The only reason why I don't just kill her and take her blood is because Naruto totally has the hots for her" Deadpool said and at the end of his sentence drew a heart in the air with his finger and then teleported back to the middle of the room.

Shikaku then after a few minutes of contemplation just asks Deadpool "Is there a form of media in your world where there is something about us? Because if in our Universe you are from a comic book then we would probably be in your Universe in some way or fashion"

"Yes there is a manga and anime about Naruto and all of you appear but Naruto is the main character" Deadpool explained.

"Hah why would **Naruto** be the main character?" Kiba asks with arrogance in his tone "He's nothing"

"Well maybe because of the fact that he's the most powerful ninja that ever existed, even more powerful that your Sage of Six Paths" Deadpool said

"Naruto being more powerful than the Sage of Six Paths? That idiot could never be as powerful as the Hokage much less the Sage of Six Paths" Kiba says

"Ok so please enlighten me, how many legendary ninja were super powerful in their youth? Even your First Hokage was shit when he was a child" Deadpool says matter-o-factly .

"Nnnaruto-kun likes mee?" Hinata with hope in her eyes asked.

"Damn you still thinking about that, yeah he does, he just doesn't know it yet, also even if he knew that he liked you, he wouldn't be able to date you since he has a girlfriend" Deadpool said.

"A girlfriend? Buah Naruto could never get a girlfriend" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Oh really, let me tell you something, his girlfriend wants to have sex with him, the only reason he hasn't done it, is because he doesn't know it yet, she's going to give him seductions lessons as in she's going to teach him how to seduce someone… And if you haven't realized it yet, she's going to fuck him, that's what seduction lessons involve" Deadpool explained with a smirk on his face.

"RARRRRRRRRRRRRR" Hinata roared in anger as her face got red with rage.

"Hinata let's have a deal, if you help me fix my son, I might make it so that it's impossible for him and his Girlfriend to have sex and maybe I'll drop a few hints and will help Naruto realize how much he likes you" Deadpool said playing with his hands.

Hinata then calmed down, her face hardened as she bowed to her father and said "Father, please allow me to help Naruto"

"What does the Hyuuga clan gain from this deal?" Hiashi asked Deadpool with his arms crossed.

"The appreciation of a user of one of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai and one of the most famous mercenaries in existence" Deadpool said as a sun was setting behind him in a similar fashion to something involving 2 green jumpsuit wearing Taijutsu monsters.

"Wait wait wait, let's all wait just a minute "The Hokage said with his hands in a stopping motion "You're still legally not Naruto's father and have no right to decide on Naruto's life" The Hokage said as he pointed at Deadpool.

"I'll fight you for the right to legally be Naruto's father" Deadpool said with an unusual serious tone.

"You dare think you can win against the Hokage?!" The fat councilman asks.

"Kid" Deadpool said pointing at Shino "Please tell your **Hokage** about what happens when you try to kill me"

"Other than being able to break the 4th wall, Deadpool is also known for his healing factor which makes him essentially immortal, not being aging and being able to survive even having his head cut off" Shino explained

"Still want to fight me old man?" Deadpool asked with a smile from one ear to the other

"I'm too fucking old for this, fine but if you screw Naruto's life I will fuck you up, immortal or not" The Hokage said with a serious.

"Doing better than you is not that difficult" Deadpool said quietly.

"I have thought about it and have decided that I will allow Hinata to do this, but there must be a marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata" Hiashi said.

"Father!" Hinata said blushing.

"Fine but Naruto will probably have to activate the CRA (*whispers* that's Clan Restoration Act for you readers) because he's GTGLOB" Deadpool replied.

"What does GTGLOB mean?" Hiashi asked curious with what Deadpool said.

"It means he's Going To Get Lots Of Bitches. By the way I mean no disrespect to you ladies" Deadpool said to Hiashi and the Women in the room.

"So" Deadpool said clapping his hand "Let's go perform a blood transfusion".

**In Naruto's room**

Hinata and Deadpool enter the room with a blood bag with Hinata's blood and Deadpool changes Naruto's IV bag for the bag with Hinata's blood and as the blood starts to enter Naruto's bloodstream, Hinata goes near his face and says:  
"I love you Naruto-kun" and then she kisses him and as she is kissing him, his eyes starts to open and he wakes up with the kiss.

"Heeeeeeeep!" Hinata squeaks then passes out.

"God Damn it, I'll be right back Naruto, I have to go deliver her to her dad, stay here, we have something very important to talk about" Deadpool says as he grabs Hinata in a bridal style and teleports.

"That was weird" I says as I realizes that I can see the people in the room in front of mine.  
"I'm gonna have to figure this out, won't I?" I ask to no one in particular as a message appears.

**You have gained the [Byakugan]**

**[Byakugan] ****– ****Passive**

**The Byakugan is the Doujutsu of the Hyuuga Clan.**

**Unlike other Doujutsu, the Byakugan seems to be available to its users from the time of their birth and does not need to be awakened through any means. Those who possess the Byakugan have very distinctive eyes: when the Byakugan is not active, they have enlarged and featureless white irises with no visible pupils; when the Byakugan is active, the pupils become more distinct and the veins near their temples bulge. **

**The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, the range of this vision varies between users and in fact can be improved with training.**

**Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception somewhat. The Byakugan is also able to more effectively follow high-speed movements to better react to them. Arguably its greatest ability is to see chakra to a greater degree than the Sharingan: it can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when Genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clone from the real thing. The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so acute that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it.**

***PING***

What now I say as I read the new message and there was only one thing to say.

"Oh My Gods".

**See you guys next chapter**


	5. Sharing Responsibility

**Ok so I'm only going to say this one and if anyone asks or comments about this on the reviews, I will ignore it or just say "eh" (he then shrugged) and move on.**

**(Author gets an old timey mustache (****handlebar mustache) and voice)**** Don't like the fact that in my story Naruto is OP? Well do I have a treat for you!" (Author gets cane and points it at white board) "Presenting 'Don't fucking read the story' Yes! 'Don't fucking read the story', at only 10 payments of 'Get The Fuck Out' you can stop reading my story".**

**In the words of the great author Soleneus, "The best people are the ones who review, tell you why they like it or why they don't, and you use it to grow and become a better writer, but don't let them take control of a story. It's your story. If I wanted to give Naruto uber-satan powers, I could, because I'm writing it"**

**And "You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something." From Teddy Roosevelt**

**I'm done changing my story because you don't like it, and like I said, don't like it? Well, there's the door"**

**Now for the ones who stayed, No I haven't abandoned this story, it was just a combination of Writer's Block and Personal Problems**

**Thank you to Morpheus Eleynar for the ****[Eye of the Lucky Treasure Hunter] and [Karmic Shot] perks.**

**Guys I need your help, I need your suggestions on alien/ fantasy races for Naruto to absorb, Energy Holders/Energy Sources ( by this I mean like Chakra Pathways, Magical Circuits from Nasuverse, Magical Cores from Harry Potterverse) and finally just suggestions on enemies, story ideas, etc...All help is appreciated... Though if you just say "Make Naruto less OP" I will ignore you unless you give actual reasons why, not just " I don't like it".**

**Let's get on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other series that have been used here.**

**The Gamer Update Version 1.1**

**Added The Gamer's Store**

**Added The Abyss Auction**

**Added Charisma Stat**

**Added Chakra Control Stat**

**Changed Endurance Stats name to Vitality**

**New Infinite Quest Type**

**New Annihilation Quest Type**

**Bug Fixes**

**Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Bladeworks Bug Fix**

**Fixed Bug where Naruto didn't gain the benefits he should have gained by eating Deadpool.**

**So [Dual Wielding] + 100 Levels, [Sword Mastery] +75 levels, [Gun Mastery] skill created and raised by 50 levels**

**[Dual Wielding] skill evolved to [Dual Wielding Mastery].**

**Fixed Bug where Naruto didn't start with the stats he should have so his VIT and ENG was raised by 500 and his LUK by 999+**

**Fixed Bug where Naruto didn't gain the benefits he should have gained by eating the Blacklight Virus**

**So [Dual Wielding Mastery] skill raised by 300, [Unharmed Mastery] skill created and raised by 50, Luck stat raised by 20**

**Because you received skill increases to a skill that is already Max, the remaining Skill Levels can be used to Level Up another Skill**

**Fixed bug where Naruto didn't get the skill he should have gotten**

**So [Basic Swordsmanship] skill added**

"I could use this to get more OP skills" I excitedly say

"But" all cheeriness leaves me and a feeling of hopelessness entered me, showing itself through my eyes "what good would that do to me when even my most basic skills like **[Observe] **and** [Structural Grasp]** are still so low" I say

"Wait what is this?" I ask touching the new Annihilation quest type

**In Annihilation quests a cataclysmic event happens which the Gamer must defeat.**

**As such while doing these quests we allow the Gamer to teleport to alternative universes to get Allies/Powers to help him in these fights.**

**This also allows the Allies the Gamer makes to stay in his dimension for as long as they want**

**Because this is the Gamer's first Annihilation quest we will teleport him to the Universe where the best Allie for this mission is located.**

**The Gamer will also receive a large reward if he helps the main character of that story finish their goal.**

**And will also receive side rewards for side quests.**

**For example: in the Akame Ga Kill-verse you will receive side rewards by saving/keeping the members of Night Raid from dying and by converting the Jagger members to Night Raid's side...except for Seryu...you'll get a reward as big as the Quest's reward if you kill that bitch or if you ? ? ? ? ? {? ? ? (?-?)}.**

**[We here at Author Pause hate regular Seryu Ubiquitous]**

I then clicked the Unlimited Bladeworks Bug Fixe and a memory starts to play in his mind:

**Sigh...I'm sorry ok...the  
[Eye of the Mind], [Structural Grasp], [Reinforcement], [Alteration], [Projection] abilities are not Elder Scrolls abilities, they are Typemoon abilities and although I'm not actually sorry about this, if I don't make this right Typemoon fans will continue to try to rip me a new anus.  
(Note for Readers: Even though I only did this because I had never even seen anything Typemoon till a the month of August, I will make it so the abilities are in in their own universe)  
Wait, what is that?  
The sound of running passes through my ears as I turn around to face a crowd of people most of them with T-Shirts and signs depicting characters.  
Uou Uou Uou {I say waving my arms for the people to stop}  
What the fuck is this {I say pointing at the group}  
We came here to take revenge against you {the on the front with a shirt with Saber on it says} for disrespecting the Typemoon franchise.  
To arms{he screams talking to his comrades while everyone prepared their weapons and he prepares his baseball bat} For Saber { him and a few people scream  
For Shirou{ Two twins one girl, one boy scream}  
For Archer/EMIYA{ a group of men and women screamed}  
For Rin { a few guys scream}  
For Shinji {one guy screams} everybody stops.  
I get up, walk to the main Saber guy and take the baseball bat from his hands, walk to the Shinji fan and with one swoop smash the bat into his face.  
I then start to hit the fan with the bat for a while before going back handing the baseball bat back and going to my original position and say :  
FUCK SHINJI  
The fan then groans and says:  
"But he's the best"  
I start to move my hands from a intertwined position to grabbing my seat while moving my leg.  
I then get up and try to go to the guy to beat him up even more but the other fan grab me, preventing me from almost killing the Shinji fan.  
The Saber fan looked in my eyes putting his hand on my shoulder and asking:  
"Dude is everything ok? We all know Shinji's an asshole but just that wouldn't be enough for you to hate him that much, soo... Why so you hate Shinji? I'm Seba by the way"  
I calm down and sit back down and prepare to start to explain but just start laughing.  
Everyone looks at me like I'm mad and Seba just ask:  
"What is so funny?"  
I clean a tear from my eye and just look at him:  
"You honestly haven't realised the irony that the Saber fan's name is Seba which sound exactly like the way the Japanese say her name, they call her Seiba"  
He starts to laugh with me  
The other fans look at us like we are crazy but I just explain:  
"The joke might not be that funny but sometime you just need to appreciate life's jokes"  
My face then hardens and I start to explain:  
"If Shinji was just an asshole I wouldn't have that much of a problem, I wouldn't like him but I wouldn't hate him like I do, but after knowing how he beat her in the UBW if the bruises were anything to go by, I would already hate him, but the cherry on top the shit cake is what I read one day while on the Typemoon wiki.  
I was curious about what the Heavens Feel route was and I read this sentence, this one sentence "Shinji then proceeded to rape Sakura" and that was when shit hit the fan.  
I don't care that Sakura is your adopted sister Shinji, I don't care that you are jealous of her being able to use magic and I don't care that she was probably going to become the Matou family heir, she is your family... And you don't hurt your family much less fucking rape them.  
This girl has felt so much abuse in her life, being sold to another family, being tortured and raped by Zouken with a worm, why must she be raped by her brother too?  
This is something you will never see in my stories. I don't care if its spoiling something, in my stories something will always stop rape from happening I don't care if I even have to use a bullshit excuse like someone is testing dimension traveling bullets and they by chance traveled to that universe and killed that one rapist, I don't care.  
Now this is not to say that I will not do something where the main character in a story sleeps with another person and this person is... A better way to explain this is to use an example, like in Re:Monster in there the MC doesn't rape the elves he took prisoners he made it so it was consensual. If you haven't read it, he uses his blood which is a very strong aphrodisiac to make it so the elves after a few days want to have sex with him and his troops.  
I don't say that something like this might happen where the MC saves a villain who is known for killing people and rampages and killing men,women and children he might use an the same method as Rou(Re:Monster MC) or the MC saves one of these villains after they have been tortures and are basically broken from their old ways and see the MC as their knight in shining armor for saving them, I don't object with sex in those situations but no rape will ever happen in one of my stories. This might be hypocritical of me to say that I hate rape and then say things where its not rape but only because of events but I don't care, I don't mind those things, I do mind rape.  
If in one of the universes I write fanfiction in, a character has been raped, it might be that because of a butterfly in a certain place stopped that from happening in that universe like it was supposed to in cannon and for some inexplicable reason the rapists head exploded in thousands of bits."  
I stop to breath after that long rant**

**Seba looks at me and says:**

"**Good to get that off your chest?"**

"**Yes, thanks…Now you guys I know you are upset that I changed those skills from Nasuverse to Elderscrolls-verse but im gonna fix that.**

**Naruto will now automatically absorb the Unlimited Bladeworks anime and all those skills will be changed to the [Nasuverse Affinity] and that with that all the verse affinities will fuse into the [Multiverse] skill which consists off all the verses Naruto has absorb and will incorporate more as Naruto absorbs them.**

**As an apology gift to you Naruto will receive the [Tracing] and [Unlimited Blade Works] skill but only at level 1, he himself will need to level it up**

**Ok here's the author signing out"**

The memory starts to fade and Naruto is conscious again.

I hear a ding sound.

**[Nasuverse Affinity] – Passive –**

**Description: An affinity that allows the user to freely use magecraft, magic and techniques from the Nasuverse. Effects may differ from the Nasuverse based on the rules of your current world.**

**Because of your absorption of [Unlimited Bladeworks Anime], you're [-verse Affinities] has evolved into the [Multiverse] abilities.**

**[Tracing] – Active – Lvl.1/100 EXP: 80% MP cost: 10**

**Description: Emiya Shirou's self-created magecraft that allows the materialisation of an object through the use of seven steps to completely replicate everything from the concept of creation to the entirety of its existence. Tracing speed increases with skill level and INT.**

**Duration of Traced object: Varies**

**Strength of traced object: 100% unless there is a lack of information or materials cannot be recreated**

**You passively gain the following bonuses from acquiring the skill.**

**Increase in MAG, INT and WIS by 10**

**[Reality Marble] - Passive - **

**Description: The concept of a Reality Marble is having one's inner world materialized and projected onto reality following the World Egg theory. The created worlds are completely cut off from a normal reality, projecting their internal landscape and sealing off the regular world. Following the World Egg theory, the actualization of a Reality Marble is the result of switching the Self and the World while keeping the boundary the same**

**[Unlimited Blade Works] - Active - Lvl.1/100 - EXP: 0% MP Cost 500**

**Unlimited Blade Works is the Reality Marble of Shirou Emiya and the Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit EMIYA.**

This is so awesome, with these skills the **Annihilation Quests **will go smoothly, what could possibly go wrong

**Annihilation Quest Alert**

**Fire Titan's Wrath**

**Objectives: In one month, a Fire Titan will appear in Konoha looking for you.**

**It is your task to kill it.**

**We will teleport you to a Universe with either an ally or a power that will be beneficial to you.**

**This ally can stay in your universe if you wish**

**Also while you are in the other Universe time will stop here**

**When you are ready to go to this Universe say "Author-sama teleport me" and you will be teleported.**

**Completion Reward: 100000 EXP, [?]**

**Failure Penalty: Destruction of Konoha, Possible Death**

Me and my fucking big mouth

One hour Later

Deadpool is walking into Naruto's room when he sees Naruto with a tablet on his left hand and a pen and paper on the other, furiously scribbling on the paper.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Deadpool asks with some concern in his voice

Naruto then looks up as he hears Deadpool and Deadpool sees panic "Oh hi DP I didn't see you there."

DP: "Naruto what are you doing and what is going on?" Deadpool asks as he sits down and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder "Tell me"

"DP…I'm in real deep shit"

"What happened?" Deadpool asks now fully concerned about what happened with Naruto that could scare him.

"My ability….it got an update, with patch notes, bug fixes and everything.

And it has new features…one of these new features is a new quest type" Naruto explains

"Then what is the problem? More quests more Exp, more op" Deadpool responds trying to lighten the mood up

"In these new quests…a cataclysmic creature comes and tries to kill me.

And I got a new quest…in one month" Naruto's voice starts to tremble "A Fire Titan will come to kill me"

"Oh Naruto" Deadpool says grabbing and holding Naruto's head on his chest

Naruto starts to cry and says "Wade, I don't want to die"

Deadpool holds on to him harder and says "Don't worry…I'll take care of it"

Naruto pulls back from Deadpool "There's more" but Deadpool grabs him again and just says "I'll take care of it".

**A few minutes later**

Deadpool looks at Naruto after he has calmed down, and asks with a smile on his face as he takes his mask off.

"Did the update bring any good news?"

Naruto cleans his tears from his eyes and smiles "It did, there are now 2 stores that sell gear I can buy, and because of some mistake, I now have a new verse affinity and an OP skill"

Deadpool's smile grows bigger he pushes Naruto's shoulder a bit and ask

"Well….? What is it?"

"It's called **[Tracing]**, it allows me to…how can I explain…. Here let me read the description"

**After the explanation**

Deadpool slaps Naruto's arm and says:  
"You're worried about a little Fire Titan when you can make 10 Nukes appear just by building one yourself beforehand? We just need to get a few OP items from my world and killing that Titan will be a cake walk."

Naruto looks at Deadpool and says:

"About the Titan…The Quest said, that if I said a sentence which it told me, it would teleport me to another Universe where I could get either an ally or a power that would help me kill the Titan"

"Well, that just makes it easier. And maybe you'll find some sexy girls*wink*wink*nudge*nudge*"

"Stop it Wade" Naruto says while blushing

"Now Naruto what were you scribbling when I came in" Deadpool asks pointing at the papers

"I was just writing a hypothesis"

"Well what is it about?"

"It's about my absorption skill"

"Annnnnnnnd?" Deadpool says moving his hands "Details, Details"

"Well in Re:Monster, Rou's ability to gain abilities decreased as he [Ranked Up], so I thought for a bit and realized that because I don't [Rank Up] this wouldn't be a problem. Now you might be thinking "Well Naruto you don't [Rank Up] but you do Lv Up and that might have the same effect" and I thought that too but I realized that some of the disadvantages Rou has, I already don't by Leveling Up [Absorption]. For example Rou has a time limit on how long he has before a eating something no longer has effect but by Leveling it up I already have an effect that says that when I eat something I will get the same rewards as if I had eaten it at its prime time and quality.

And that's just [Absorption], I've already thought about lots of things that could help me get stronger" Naruto explains.  
"See" Deadpool says "We have nothing to worry about" Deadpool then grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders "I'll train you and by the time the titan comes you'll be powerful enough to skull fuck his soul"

Naruto then started to giggle, then full blown laughing. Deadpool looked at Naruto and started to laugh with him.

After a few minutes they calmed down and Naruto starts to scratch his shoulder furiously, and Deadpool sees this:

"Naruto what is wrong?"

"Nothing Wade, my shoulder just feels really itchy" Naruto responds

Somewhere Else

"Soon you'll be all mine Naruto-kun" a feminine voice says as she looks at Naruto through a portal

"Ok, so Naruto, have you used your stat points?"

"Shit I forgot" I say grabbing my head

"Well then, you know…do it" Deadpool says

"**[Status]**"I say

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Age: 10**

**LVL: 29 EXP: 460/780**

**Title: Prankster King Affiliation: None**

**Race: Human**

**HP: 6530/6530 Regen: 653 per minute**

**CP: 6520/6520 Regen: 155 per minute**

**STR:** 137 (?)

**VIT:** 653 (?)

**AGI:** 142 (?)

**CHA:** 0

**INT: **50 (?)

**WIS: **80 (?)

**ENG: **652 (?)

**LUK:** 1000+ (?)

**Points:** 200

**Ryo:** 5000400

**Skill Levels:** 200

"Holy Shit Batman you're OP, what happened to you/me" Both me and Wade asked

"How could my ENG and VIT and LUK be raised so much?" I scream

"I'll tell you when we get home" Deadpool quickly answered

"Wade explain" I say

"I'll explain at home, now about your points" Dad says

"Ok, but you better explain. So what should I use my points on?" I ask

"Well, I know your new Charisma stat might be leveled up by interaction but it's too important of a stat for you to have zero of so raise it to 50, that's still a lot more that the average person, and to most people you will look like a Greek god, plus you can raise it after but if you just increase it by points it would be a waste.

Then put 75 points in both INT and WIS"

"What are these question marks at the end of the stats?" I ask

I then clicked the question marks

**Congratulations, you're STR has reached 50:**

**[Enhanced Strength] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight.**

**[Adoptive Muscle Memory] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over.**

**User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if they wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts.**

**Congratulations, you're STR has reached 100:**

**[Meet 4 Arms] – Active – Level: MAX**

**You are now able to meet 4 Arms from the Ben 10 –verse, just say "4 Hands are better than 2" and you'll be teleported to meet him.**

**[Superhuman Strength] – Passive – Level: MAX**

**Description: User is super/unnaturaly stronger than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger than normal members of their species (in that "verse").**

**Congratulation, your VIT has reached 69**

**[Enhanced Stamina] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species.**

**Congratulation, your VIT has reached 100**

**[Enhanced Endurance] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Users can operate on a low power setting, allowing them to operate for an extended amount of time. They can hold their breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. **

**[Decelerated Aging] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user either ages slower than normal for their species or is of a species that has extended life-span.**

**Congratulation, your VIT has reached 150**

**[Supernatural Stamina] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: User's stamina is super/unnaturally greater than their race because their capabilities are pushed to the supernatural level; making them immensely more enduring than normal members of their species (in that 'verse).**

**[Peak Human Vitality] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree.**

**Congratulation, your VIT has reached 300**

**[Superhuman Durability] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. They also gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard their body has become, allowing them to resist tearing a muscle and/or their bones shattering easily.**

**[Enhanced Condition] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural.**

**Congratulation, your VIT has reached 500**

**[Eternal Youth] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities.**

**[Health Regen] - Passive - Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Increases Health Regeneration, the higher the level of this skill, the higher the Health Regeneration rate.**

**Passively: Increase Health Regeneration by 2X.**

**[Health Boost] - Passive - Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Increases Health Capacity, the higher the level of this skill the more Health Capacity is granted.**

**Passively: increase in Health Capacity by 3X.**

**[Health Optimization] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Users can identify any foreign objects and impurities in others' bodies, such as radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases, etc. from anything living, including themselves, and heal the patient into optimum condition.**

**Congratulation, your AGI has reached 50**

**[Enhanced Speed] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc.**

**[Speed Combat] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: User is able to fight at incredible speed, striking their opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponents instantly. Their attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses.**

**Congratulation, your AGI has reached 100**

**[Enhanced Reflexes] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to.**

**[Acceleration Resistance] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user is unharmed by high acceleration and its effects, resisting speeding up, slowing down, stopping and making very sharp turns. This can be used inside or outside a vehicle.**

**Congratulation, your CHA has reached 50**

**[Enhanced Charisma] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause.**

**The user is special compared to other commonly charismatic figures as their charisma is innately formed and effective for even the most disagreeable entities and allows them to bring whole mobs of individuals to their aid.**

**[Enhanced Beauty] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, sense of style and social poise above that commonly found on earth. This is the level of beauty of a storybook princess or fairy-tale prince charming, but is below the level found in goddesses of love and beauty such as Aphrodite, or heavenly beings like angels and archangels.**

**Users will be able to exercise considerable social influence on others.**

**[Lady Killer] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: ****The user possesses innate seductive skills and charming allure which they can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same, opposite, or entirely different species of sex. This ability gives the user a near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many opponents.**

**The user also possess intuitive knowledge of how make people feel sexual arousal, lust, bliss and pleasure in others, and can always make people feel immense sexual satisfaction including oneself.**

**Congratulations, you're WIS has reached 50:**

**[Enhanced Wisdom] -Passive Level: MAX**

**Description: The user possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions.**

**Wisdom is also the comprehension of what is true combined with optimum judgment as to what action to take. Great wisdom and understanding may be a quality of the user regardless of age and experience.**

**Congratulations, you're INT has reached 50:**

**[Perfect Memory] -Passive Level: MAX**

**Description: You are able to learn and store anything and everything in your mind and recall them with crystal clear clarity at an instant and have an infinite memorization and recall ability.**

**Passively increases reading speed, information gathering and memorization and memory storage ability.**

**[Forbidden Concepts] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: You are able to understand concepts, no mortal sane mind can perceive and incorporate them into your skills. Concepts like space, time and gravity can be easily understood. **

**[Accelerated Thought Process] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user can process information at incredible speeds, allowing them to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate.**

**[Enhanced Intelligence] -Passive Level: MAX**

**Description:The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. **

**Congratulations, you're INT has reached 100:**

**[Intuitive Aptitude] – Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Intuitive aptitude is the ability to perfectly understand and utilize anything from information, theories, skills, riddles, logic, and puzzles, to the structure and operation of complex systems, codes without special education or training. The user can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers. The user possesses unrivaled intuition, which is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. This ability allows the user to intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn't go somewhere, or knowing the right thing to do or say in any situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. When the user observes any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. When the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly. If the user comes into contact with any piece of "information" that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong.**

**[Biology Master] – Passive - Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: With your vast knowledge of biology you are able to find the best way to break a body as well as built it back better. No matter the body type or species your knowledge reigns supreme thus allowing you to promote the growth of all physical aspects of the body.**

**Passively: Increases damage done to living organic beings by 100% and promotes stat gain of physical stats and skill growth of physical skills by 50%. Also increase the rate of physical growth of others while nurturing or teaching by 200%.**

**[Mechanical Intuition] – Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user has an intuitive understanding of mechanics and electronics,which allows the user to observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in their head) then create an complex/effective creation or device usingmere scrap and "garbage".**

**[Accelerated Perception] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly.**

**[Parallel Processing] – Passive - Level:MAX **

**Description: The user's mind is capable of carrying out multiple calculations and thought processes at once.**

**[Peak Human Intelligence] -Passive Level: MAX**

**Description: Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. **

**Congratulation, your ENG has reached 50**

**[Tracing Novice] – Passive – 1/100 EXP: 0%**

**Description: You are a novice in the art of Tracing as such you gain a 25% percent EXP gain and traced weapons deal 25% more damage. **

**[Restoration Novice] – Passive – 1/100 EXP: 0%**

**Description: You are a novice in the Restoration School of Magic as such you gain a 25% percent EXP gain and traced weapons deal 25% more damage. **

**Congratulation, your ENG has reached 100**

**[Chakra Regenerator] - Passive - Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Increases Chakra Regeneration, the higher the level of this skill, the higher the Chakra Regeneration rate.**

**Passively: Increases Chakra Regeneration by 2X.**

**[Chakra Generator] - Passive - Level: 1/10 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Increases Chakra Capacity, the higher the level of this skill the more Chakra Capacity is granted.**

**Passively: increase Chakra Capacity by 3X.**

**[Spirit Link] - Passive - Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

**Description: You have forged link with the spirits. Allows you to increase the abilities of your spiritual servants and call upon the spirits of the dead to aid you and all spiritual beings are more friendly towards you. Unlike necromancy the spirits have no corporal bodies and may form temporary vessels when called upon. At higher level you can call upon the ancient spirits who are rulers of their realms and all spiritual beings obey you.**

**Passively: Increase the stats of spiritual servants by 100%.**

**Congratulation, your ENG has reached 150**

**[Meet Upgrade] – Active – Level: MAX**

**You are now able to meet Upgrade from the Ben 10 –verse, just say "Upgrade Complete" and you'll be teleported to meet him.**

**[Meet UpRigg] – Active – Level: MAX**

**You are now able to meet UpRigg from the Ben 10-verse, just say "Techmaster AWWAAAAYY!" and you'll be teleported to meet him.**

**Congratulation, your ENG has reached 300**

**[Meditation] - Passive - Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

**Description: User can or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well as their mind, making them able to develop a high level of consciousness over bodily processes, as well as reducing stress and pain on the body.**

**Also allows the user to draw in Energy from around himself.**

**Chakra Regeneration is boosted to 500 chakra per second**

**[Occlumency] - Passive - Level: 1/100 EXP: 0%**

**Description: Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against outside attacks. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent someone from attacking the user's mind and from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. To use Occlumency you need to have a mindscape, (which most Jinchuriki already have) which is an internal world that is representative of the one who has it. It would be a physical representation of a person's mental physche. When someone manages to attain their mindscape they can start to improve the protection oftheir mind.**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 69**

**[Harem King] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: You are one lucky son of a bitch, as such all your girlfriends or girls that like you will be more open to a polygamous relationship.**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 100**

**[Eye of the Lucky Treasure Hunter] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: You have the eyes of a very lucky Treasure Hunter, as such you get more loot and of higher quality from an area**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 150**

**[Karmic Shot] - Active - Level: MAX**

**Description: You are so lucky that all of the bad luck you should have can be focuses into a energy attack that makes your targets unlucky for till you next attack - stumbling, slipping, clothes tearing.**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 250**

**[Luck] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The user is gifted with an automatic infinite supply of luckiness, most have no control over this power as things considered "lucky" just randomly happen to them. Ergo, nothing bad will happen or if it does then their power will always sort it out and keep the "lucky" side of the scale the heaviest.**

**People will always respond positively towards the user and they'll never be drawn into a fight. People would voluntarily give user money and such and just genuinely be nice to you and respect you.**

**All aspects of users life improve drastically: love life, work life, personal life, financial life and basically life as a whole would become easier, happier, and would excel altogether.**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 666**

**[Devil's Luck] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: You have the Devil's Luck. As such every time you need rely on chance for anything be it gambling, bets, etc...**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 777**

**[The Chosen One] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: You are a special existence, blessed with luck so great it bends the very structures of reality, constantly rearranging them to your advantage. This allows you to have amazing success in all activities and aspects of life, to surpass the most impossible odds and defeat the most unbeatable opponents.**

**Whatever you need or desire, ideal opportunities will spontaneously present themselves, opening new paths to wherever you wish to go. You also possess infinite latent potential, that can manifest in many forms and be unlocked in many A ways, depending on the context and circumstances.**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 900**

**[The Golden Rule] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: Golden Rule is the chance of attracting wealth in one's life. It will make the user incredibly wealthy to the point where money trouble will be unknown**

**Congratulation, your LUK has reached 1000**

**[Sex Specialist] - Passive - Level: MAX**

**Description: The User has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing them to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for their partner.**

**You instinctually know about your sexual partners secret desires and even those that the partner never even realized they had.**

"**[Status]**"I say

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki Age: 10**

**LVL: 29 EXP: 460/780**

**Title: Prankster King Affiliation: None**

**Race: Human**

**HP:19590/19590 Regen: 1306 per minute**

**CP: 19560/19560 Regen: 310 per minute**

**STR:** 137

**VIT:** 653

**AGI:** 142

**CHA:** 50

**INT: **125

**WIS: **155

**ENG: **652

**LUK:** 1000+

**Points:** 0

**Ryo:** 5000400

**Skill Levels:** 200

"Uou, Uou, Uoou" I say as in a lower tone of voice each time as all the knowledge specially of the last luck perk.

Then I looked down and sighed.

"Now I need to study thse perks" As I scroll down to start to read the perks again, Wade grabs my hand and says :

"Naruto let's go out, you're a kid you need to relax too".

"But Wade" I say and point at the screen " I need to study these perks".

Wade just grabs my shoulders and looks into my eys

"Naruto, we are going out to relax" Dad ordered

I look at Dad and smile

"OK Wade let's go"

"That's my little brother" Wade says while ruffling my hair "come" he says as he gets up" I'll buy you some ice cream"

I gasp "ICE CREAM!" I scream while getting up and running through the door

"ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM; ICE CREAM" I scream while jumping up and down.

"Naruto!" Wade screams "You're not wearing pants!"

I look down and see that with my running and the new perks my body changed so my hospital gown nolonger covered my private parts and tht meant I was, indeed not wearing pants, I look around and see a bunch of nurses and female doctors ranging from 14 (A.N Its normal that there might be a few genin/ chunnin medic ninjas working as nurse and because after the genin exam you are technically an adult it makes sense) to 50 year old women licking their lips and I then they all say at the same time.

"Big"

I then proceeded to run to my room.

"Quickly Naruto take your clothes of and change. I'll wait for you outside" Wade said as he grabbed my hospital gown.

I then looked around the room and saw no clothes anywhere. I looked outside my door and saw Deadpool near the nurses, I got to the door and he just looked at my while waving a t-shirt and some jeans in the air.

He then said "HA GAT EMMM"

"WAAADEEEEEE"

Omake

**They said I couldn't make Naruto anymore op, they said it was impossible. Well I'll show them, I'll show them all!**

Tutorial Dimension

In a vast black alternate dimension with allot of weapons from videogames littered on the floor with a Naruto there waiting for something.

A red aura started to appear in front of this Naruto, and from it a person with a black cloak (Organization XIII) appears.

This person looks around and says:

"Fuckin Author" and sighs taking his hood of showing an older Naruto.

"Who the fuck are you?" Younger Naruto asked

"A future version of you who lost a bet to a even more lucky person" Older Naruto responded as a lot of energy started to charge up in his hand in his hand

"I've already killed you and I would have avoided it if I could and now I can. So here is what we will do, we'll fight and after I win, you will be teleported to your personal heaven" I then smirk "Have fun".

The energy then concentrated into the form of a bow and a sword appeared, prepared to be shot.

Naruto then pulled it and turned into a arrow, all the remaining energy focusing into the arrow, making it have a red color.

He pointed the bow at Younger Naruto and screamed:

"I am the bone of my sword...Caladbolg!" The arrow the flew from the bow and hit Younger Naruto square in the forehead, pushing him back a lot, and exploding in a huge explosion and as the shockwave was about to hit Older Naruto he was teleported to Konoha in his apartment.

"Well, can't complain about more opportunities for awesome powers".

Hope you like the chapter.

Don't forget to review, reviews make me write faster.


End file.
